Gone
by Laureliz52
Summary: What happens when Four and Tris get kidnapped by Eric. Modern day AU. All characters belong to Veronica Roth, but nothing else is Divergent-based.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

I open my eyes into an unfamiliar room. The walls are all white and there is a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Across from my makeshift bed of a blanket and pillow, there are two doors. I stand up to go open them, but my head wants to disagree. As soon as I'm vertical, the room starts to spin and I tumble back onto the ground. What's going on? Where am I? Who am I?

The left door bursts open and a tall man with several face piercings walks in. "Glad to see you're finally awake, Tris." I point towards myself, am I Tris? "Yes you. Are you deaf or something? Get over here!"

"What's going on?" I blurt out. "Who are you? Who's Tris?" The fact that the room's spinning doesn't help my confusion. I try to focus in on his face, but it hurts to stare in one place for more than a couple of seconds.

The man's face bursts into a sinister smile. "You honestly have no idea who you are?" My confused stare must give him the answer he needs. "Well, you're Tris and I'm Eric. You do what I say, and no one gets hurt. That's all you need to know. Now get up." When I don't move, he comes up to me and grabs me by my hair. "Did you not understand what I just said?" His voice comes like daggers to my ears, but I'm strangely unafraid. That changes when he pulls a knife from his belt. In one swift motion, he slashes through my long blonde locks. "Next time I won't be so forgiving," he snarls, and I jump up to my feet. I'm still not afraid of him, but I'd rather make it back in one piece. I get back to my feet, fight away my head's protests, and follow him through the door.

The door leads into a long, dark hallway. At the other end, light peeks through a crack that must be another door. I follow him through that second door, and I find myself in a kitchen. When I get there, I realize how hungry I am. How long was I out? A day? A week? My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by Eric's growl. "I'll be back in half an hour. When I return, I expect a nice warm dinner." With that, he barges out of the room. I hear the door lock behind him. Great, I'm trapped here.

I look around the kitchen, wondering how I'm supposed to cook something when I don't even know who I am. I open a cabinet door and a cardboard box filled with yellow sticks fall out. I read that it's spaghetti, and the directions seem simple enough, so I start searching around for a pot to make it in.

Surely enough, Eric comes back half an hour later. I am just mixing the pasta with a can of tomato sauce I found under the sink. He looks at the pan of spaghetti, then back at my face. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's spaghetti." I want to roll my eyes, but something tells me that it wouldn't roll over well with him.

"You know I'm allergic to tomatoes! What are you trying to do, kill me?" His face turns a deep shade of purple as he yells at me.

"How am I supposed to know that? I barely know my own name!" I have a feeling that my face is turning that same color. "And what else was I supposed to make? You keep no food in this goddamn house!"

Eric's face contorts with his anger, but he takes a few deep breaths to control himself. He walks slowly towards me and doesn't stop until his face is mere inches from mine. "Don't you ever talk back to me again." I feel his spit spraying my face. "Since it's your first day, I'll go easy on you. Now, make me something I can actually eat." He turns away from me and just before he exits the room, he turns back around. "Don't say I never do anything nice for you." He slams the door behind him.

I look around the kitchen for something else to make. In the freezer, I see a box of toaster waffles. It will have to do. I place them in the toaster oven and then sit down at the table to eat the rejected spaghetti. It's amazing how quickly I scarf it down, I must be really hungry. I finish it before the toaster beeps, so I go looking around for some condiments. In the pantry I find a bottle of syrup. I set it out on the table just as the beep goes off. I call Eric into the room and he tells me to sit in the corner while he devours his gourmet meal.

When he finishes, he gets up to throw away his napkin as I go to clean the dishes. When he opens the lid to the trashcan, he shoots me an evil stare. "Why is their no pasta in this trashcan?"

"Why would I throw it away? I ate it."

"Did I tell you that you were allowed to eat that?" His voice rises to a full out scream. "You eat what I give you and nothing else!" He lifts his arm and punches me across my jaw. Pain shoots across my face and I raise my hand to where I was hit. I wince when I touch it; it's already starting to swell.

"What was that for?" I raise my hand to punch him back but he grabs it and wrenches it in the opposite direction. I crumble to my knees and glare up at him.

"I told you that I would be lenient to you tonight, and I'm keeping that promise. Now get out of my sight before I decide to change my mind." I get myself up and walk out of the room without making anymore eye contact. He follows me and slams the door behind me, locking it before he walks away.

Before I go to lie down, I check the other door. Inside are a sink, toilet and shower. Above the sink is a small, cracked mirror. I catch a glimpse of my reflection as I peer in and am shocked by what I see. My face is swollen and purple, and my hair is short and choppy. I try to splash some cold water in my face, but it stings too much to bear. I walk back to my bed and lie down, blinking tears out of my eyes. Why am I here? This can't be normal. I just want to go home, wherever home is.

* * *

**Leave me reviews on how you like it! I should be introducing Four in one of the next couple of chapters, along with Peter. I have a general idea on where this story is going, but suggestions are always helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris**

I wake up to a pounding headache. I touch my hand to my head, and wince as it touches my jaw. I force myself up and slowly walk to the bathroom to assess the damage. When I see my face in the mirror, I can't accept the fact that it's me. It can't be, this girl has sunken in eyes, swollen cheeks and bruises all over. This can't be me, can it? I turn on the sink and splash some cold water on my face, ignoring the pain it brings. I find a bottle of hand soap, and I use it to clean my various cuts. I contemplate showering, but I don't think that my legs could hold me up for so long. Has it really only been one day since I got here, or was I here before I lost my memory? To prevent future confusion, I use my nail to scratch a tally mark into the wooden floor.

I walk back to my bed and wait for Eric to come give me my next task. My stomach starts to grumble, but I push it out of my mind. I keep my eyes focused on the door, trying to come up with an escape plan. When he opens it, I could run past him, but he's probably faster than me. I could scratch him in the eye, but he's far too tall for me to reach his face. I continue coming up with plans, and continue finding flaws in them.

After what seems like hours of waiting, my stomach gets the best of me and I walk over to the door and start banging on it. "You have to feed me sometime, you coward!" I continue banging until my arms start to shake, and I slowly walk back to my bed, not breaking eye contact with the door. As soon as I sit down, I see it open a sliver.

"You ate enough yesterday to last you a while."

"It was one plate of spaghetti. How am I supposed to live off of that?"

"You better figure it out. Maybe I'll give you something tomorrow if I'm feeling generous." His face breaks into an evil grin. "But until then, I have another job for you. Follow me, and don't even think about trying to run."

Instead of fighting, I give up and follow him. He's not worth the consequences. "What do I have to do today?"

"It's a pretty simple task, I promised that I would start out easy with you. All you have to do is clean my attic." That sounds easy enough. I climb up the ladder that he pulls down from the ceiling. "Have fun." I start to think that this won't be as easy as it sounds. He starts to laugh as he closes the latch behind me, leaving me in complete darkness.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I didn't have much time to write today. I'll post another one or two tomorrow, and I promise that they'll be better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

As soon as I hear the latch click behind me, a loud screeching noise fills my ears. I cover my head as I feel something whoosh past me. Frantically, I search for some sort of light and my hands find their way to a light switch. The light flickers on and I see myself surrounded by a flock of black birds. I take a steady step backwards, trying not to frighten them, but it doesn't work. At least five of them come flying towards me, pecking and scratching at any available skin. I scream, and hear Eric's evil laugh from below me. If this is him going easy on me, I'm terrified for what awaits me.

I use my hands to swat away the birds, but not before every last bit of me is a bloody mess. I slowly start to organize everything that's up here, trying not to make any abrupt movements. I manage to work for a good hour before I drop a box and get attacked again. I don't even try to fight them, there's too many. I sit in a ball and hide my face, my body shaking uncontrollably. I stop screaming. I'm not giving Eric that satisfaction.

I continue my work with few disruptions from the birds. As long as I don't come near them, they seem to tolerate me. After several more hours, I decide that there isn't any more I can do. I try to open the latch in the floor, but it's locked. "Eric, I'm done! Let me down now!" I probably shouldn't have screamed so loudly, because the next thing I know, I am on the ground, surrounded by those vicious monsters. Through the squawks, I hear footsteps coming up the ladder.

"You sound pretty busy to me. I'll just wait until you're done." His voice is bursting with laughter, I'm glad that he finds my pain so entertaining. After the birds give up, the door finally opens and I rush through it. "Looking good there, Tris." His eyes are tearing up with laughter.

"I'm going to my room." I don't wait for a response; I just turn and walk away. I hope that he doesn't follow, forgetting to lock the door, but of course I'm not that lucky.

I walk straight to the bathroom to see what Eric found so funny. Shallow scratches take up the majority of my face, and a thin layer of blood coats my arms. I quickly wash up and walk to my bed.

After an hour or so of lying there, I hear the door open. Eric tosses in a loaf of bread, a couple of apples, and an empty cup. "This should last you the week," he grumbles, then slams the door behind him.

As much as I want to devour the whole loaf right now, I now that I have to ration it. I allow myself to have two slices since I never had any breakfast or lunch, but I save the apples for later. I walk into the bathroom and fill up my cup with tap water, It tastes metallic, but it's the best I have, so I gorge myself with it until I'm full.

I decide to take a shower, hoping it will wash everything away and I'll wake up a new person. I don't want to waste my small bottle of hand soap, so I just rinse myself with the scorching water. In the shower, I let myself lose it. Tears come streaming down my face and my body is shaking. My sobs are stifled by the shower's roar. I fall to the ground and just sit there, letting the water wash over me.

I stay in the shower until the water turns to ice. I step out and use one of my blankets as a towel. Now that I'm out, I can't cry anymore. I can't let Eric know what he's doing to me. From now on, he's no going to see me cry. No one is.

* * *

**Once again, sorry about this one not being very long, but I'm going to try and upload another one tonight! Please review, they really help me post them faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

I wake up and add a new mark to my long list on the floor. 30 days. I've been here 30 days and not once has anyone come to find me. My days are pretty consistent: making Eric breakfast, get beaten, do some useless chore, get beaten, make Eric dinner, get beaten. By now, I hardly feel any pain. All of the constant punches and whippings mush together and just leave a constant ache. By now, I've pretty much given up any hope of escaping this place: it's impossible, so I grit my teeth and refuse to show any emotion.

"Morning, Tris" The door creaks open and Eric walk in, looking surprisingly cheerful. "Put these on." He throws a wadded up ball dress at me.

"What's this?" I've been wearing the same tee shirt and leggings since I got here, what's with the new clothes?

"What are you, blind? It's a dress you idiot. Now put it on and meet me in the kitchen. Remember, I don't like to be kept waiting." He closes the door and walks away, leaving it unlocked.

I quickly strip and put on this new dress. Even though the tag says XS, it's huge on me. If I was thin when I first looked in the mirror last month, I look like a skeleton now. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and cautiously walk to the kitchen, scared for what I'm going to see.

Eric is sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He puts them both down when he see's me. "So, what's with the new outfit?" My words spit out of my mouth Nowadays, every word I say is filled with spite, I can't remember the last time I said something with sincerity.

"My son, Peter, is coming to visit today. You better be nice to him or I swear-"

"What will you do to me that you haven't already done? I'm not scared of you, Eric, and I'm certainly not scared of your son."

"I was going to invite you to have some breakfast with me this morning, but you just ruined that. Go to your room until I call you to make dinner. I better not hear a peep from you." I just stare at him for a moment. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Whatever you say, _master."_ I spit out that last word and mockingly bow my head, not breaking eye contact. I can't help but smile as I watch the vein in his forehead start to bulge out of his head. That always happens when he's angry, and I find it the funniest thing.

When I get back to my room, I start to wonder why Eric wants me to look so nice for Peter. Am I supposed to be some sort of gift for him? The thought disgusts me. I may not know a lot, but I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to give people other people as gifts. I could be totally wrong, but if that's the kind of world I live in, I certainly don't want to be in it any longer. This isn't the first time I've contemplated suicide, but I've already promised myself that I would never got through with it. Killing myself would tell Eric that he won, and I could never admit that. No matter how hard things get, I'm not giving up to that pansycake.

After a couple of hours, Eric calls me in to make dinner. I can tell that he's still pissed at me, but he's doing a pretty good job in trying to conceal it. He shoves a recipe in my hand and I look at it. It's a recipe for a roast chicken, and it looks pretty difficult. "You know the most advanced thing I made were cheeseburgers. How the hell am I supposed to make this?"

"Well, you better figure it out soon because Peter will be here in 2 hours." Without making eye contact he walks out of the room.

I walk over to the fridge and am pleased when I see that Eric actually bought all of the ingredients. I quickly get to work, stealing tiny bites along the way. Eating uncooked meat is probably an awful thing to do, but I'm too hungry to care and Eric rarely leaves me alone in the kitchen.

I finish shortly before my 2 hours are up, and I must say that I am pretty damn proud of how it turned out. Of all the things Eric has me do, cooking is my favorite. It's the only thing that I actually like about this place. The cleaning up part, however, I can do without.

Eric walks in just as I finish setting the table, a boy around my age walking right behind him. "Tris, this is Peter." I give him a slight smile, then turn around to go back to my room so I can eat my own dinner of a slice of bread. "Where do you think you're going?" Eric's hand reaches out to grab my shoulder and he yanks me around. "It's not polite to walk away from a guest." He lifts his arm and slaps me square across my face. It sting a little, but not enough for me to wince.

"Dad, calm down. Was that really necessary?" I think I like this Peter guy. I shoot him a look of appreciation, and he smiles back at me. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

"I can do whatever I want with her. You better hush up unless you want a slap as well." He turns away from his son to look at me. "Tris, you're eating with us tonight. I have some things I want to talk to you about."

"I'd rather go eat by myself, thank you very much." I turn to leave again, but this time I'm stopped by a punch to my side.

"I said you're eating with us." I look towards Peter, but he turned his head to the opposite direction. So much for him being nice. Without saying a word, I rummage to find a third place setting.

I sit down and wait for the other two to serve themselves before I take some for myself. While Eric is busy talking, I ignore him and look at Peter, he's not bad looking. He's tall with dark hair and green eyes. If he wasn't such a scaredy cat, I might actually like him. "Tris! Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"Unbelievable," he mutters. Peter starts to chuckle. "I was telling Peter here how lonely you've been and how much you've been craving attention. Isn't that right?"

"Whatever you say, Eric."

"Great! I'll take care of cleaning up tonight. Take Peter to your room and show him a good time."

Even without a memory, I know what he's implying. "I've barely started my dinner."

"Not my fault that you take so long to eat. Peter's done, now go!"

I reluctantly get up and beckon for Peter to follow me. We walk down the hall into my room, and I let him walk through the door before me. "Nice crib you have here." His voice is thickened with sarcasm.

"Tell that to your dad." I say gruffly, and walk over to my bed.

Peter follows me and sits down next to me. "I'm really sorry about this. He has no right doing this to you."

"Then why don't you say something? You can stop this!"

"You know I can't do that." He averts his eyes away from mine.

"I know, you're too much of a coward."

"I'm sorry, Tris." He lifts his hand onto mine and starts to rub it. It feels strangely comforting, and I let him continue. He finally lifts his eyes back up to mine. "You really are beautiful." This time, there's not a trace of sarcasm in his voice. I feel myself start to blush.

After a minute or so of just staring at me, he leans his head forward and places his lips on mine. I try to pull away, confused about what's going on, but he uses his hand to keep my head in place. I manage to turn my head so I can get a few words out. "What the fuck, Peter! Get off of me!"

His lips have progressed to my collarbone, and I can feel him trying to take off my shirt. "I know you enjoy this. You deserve better than my dirty father. You deserve me."

I continue to struggle, but it's not until he has my shirt nearly over my head that I've had enough. I raise my arm and punch him across the jaw, just like his dad did to me so many times. He stares at me, stunned. "You're gonna wish that you never did that."

He storms out of the room and slams the door behind him. I hear yelling come from the living room, but the sound is too muffled for me to understand any words. I hear the front door slam shut, then my door opens a few moments later and in walks Eric. "You really shouldn't have done that."

* * *

**Are you proud of me for getting out 2 chapters in one night? I'm on school break right now, so don't get used to this kind of stuff. Still, please please please review and favorite! I think I deserve it after this chapter, it's my longest one yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris**

Eric slowly walks in and slams the door behind him. I'm usually not scared of him, but right now I'm terrified. His eyes are black emotionless pits, and his mouth is contorted into a sick smile. I take a step backwards, but he lunges at me and tackles me to the ground.

"I was going to save you for Peter, but it looks like that's not happening. Don't say I didn't warn you." He pulls his shirt over his head, then his hands move to my shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Don't think so, Trissy-poo." His mouth works his way down my collarbone while he tries to work my shirt off. I struggle, but his weight pins me against the ground. Before I know what's going on, my shirt and pants are in a pile next to us, and Eric is working on his own bottoms, his mouth not breaking contact from my body.

With both of his hands occupied with his belt, now's my chance to break free. I bite his cheek and kick him in the groin. I manage to get to the door, only to find it locked. "Looking for this?" Eric teasingly dangles a key over his head. "Now get back over here."

Before I have a chance to react, he grabs me by my neck and throws me to the ground. "This is your own fault. Besides, everyone does it." His face breaks into a smile on those last words, and I know he's lying. What he's doing now can't be normal. Is it?

Eric finally gets his belt off and he throws it among our other clothes. He rips off his pants and adds those to the pile as well. He comes back down on me, his fingers sliding beneath the waistband of my underwear. He makes sure that my body is completely pinned down, but he has no control over my mouth. I bite him whenever I get the chance, and he eventually gets fed up. He grabs his belt from the pile and gags me with it. By now, I've given up. I can't move, I can hardly breathe. I close my eyes and patiently wait for this all to be over.

After a couple minutes of him kissing me, I feel a bulge start to jab into my leg. "It's time," he whispers. Time for what? What's jabbing at my leg? Within a couple seconds, his boxers are on the floor and he is positioning himself above my lower half. Before I have a chance to wonder what he's doing, he lowers himself down and I feel a sharp stab from inside of me.

I try to scream, but the belt muffles my voice. He pulls himself in and out of me, increasing in both speed and vigor. I've felt pain before, but this was something entirely different. My whole body is protesting him, but he ignore it and continues on.

Pretty soon, I feel him explode inside of me, and he goes limp. He pulls himself out of me, but continues lying on top of me, panting. When he catches his breath, he takes off the belt and whips me across the stomach. "See? That wasn't so bad." I'm in too much shock to answer him, so I simply spit in his face. He lashes me again, then calmly walks out, a huge grin dominating his face.

I don't change my position. I just lie on the ground, my whole body trembling. My throat cries out for water, but I ignore it. I can't believe what just happened. I force myself up and run directly to the shower. I use up half of my bottle of hand soap trying to wash the dirty feeling off of me, but nothing works. I get out of the shower and wrap myself up in as many blankets as I can find. I want to cry, but I can't. I can't do anything but stare off into space and wonder, why me?

* * *

**So, this is another short chapter, but I think I'm going to change the rating to M. If any of you disagree, please tell me in the reviews of PM me.**

**I've decided that I'll write a new chapter every day if I can get at least 5 reviews, letting me know that you enjoy them. If I don't get the reviews, I'll keep writing, but I can't promise how fast I can crank them out. You guys really have no idea how much the reviews motivate so please please please write them!**

**Get ready because I'm introducing Four/Tobias next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

Pretty soon, I have a new weekly schedule. Twice a week, Eric decides that he needs his "manly release." It's not like the beatings where it gets easier each time, with this, it gets worse. Afterwards, not only to I hate Eric for doing this to me, but I hate myself for letting it happen.

I don't know what's worse: what he's doing or what he says to me while he does it. He constantly whispers into my ear that I deserve it, that it's an act of affection. He tells me that I should be grateful that he sees me in a desirous way, since no one else ever will. Honestly. I'm starting to believe him. I'm not anything special, I'm too thin and my face isn't exactly "pretty". Maybe everything I've thought about Eric was a lie, maybe everything he says is true.

Eric barging through the door interrupts my doubts. "What do you want?" I hiss at him.

"I'm going out for the night to get you…" He briefly pauses, contemplating what he's going to say next, "…..a new friend."

"Eric. If you take one more innocent person from their homes and bring them to this hell I swear-"

He cuts me off there. "Who said anything about you being innocent?" With that, he slams the door shut and walks away.

What if he's right? I don't know anything about my life before this? What if I'm not innocent? I could be a ruthless murderer for all I know! I sit in my makeshift bed and start rocking back and forth. He's probably just saying that to get in my head. Or maybe he's right; I deserve to be here because I'm such an awful person.

Somewhere in all of my worrying, I fall asleep. I wake up to the door of my little room swinging open and Eric throwing an unconscious body onto the floor in front of me. He has a huge bump on his forehead, already turning a gruesome shade of purple. "Who the hell is this?"

"I told you, I went out to get you a friend." Before I have a chance to respond, he slams the door shut.

I look down at this boy's face and determine that he's slightly older than me, but not by much. He has short brown hair and is very muscular. Hey, he's kind of cute. Stop it Tris! You thought that about Peter and you see where that got you! Still, theirs something about him that's special.

I tear of a piece of my blanket and douse it in cold water from my sink. I come back and place his head on my lab as I lightly dab at the bump on his head. I'm not sure if it's helping, but I feel like I should be doing something. After about an hour of doing so, I hear him moan and his eyes flutter open. My eyes are met by the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen in my life, and I don't know whether to embrace them or run away.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry about this being such a short chapter, but it's mainly used as an introduction for mystery boy over here. Any guesses on who it might be? *wink wink nudge nudge***

**I'm going to try and stick to my promise of 5 reviews for a new daily chapter. Oh, and Simply the Fosters, I will address your concern in one of the upcoming chapters. If anyone else has any questions/concerns don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews and I'll try to answer them in my next update. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four**

I wake up to someone stroking my head. I wince as I open my eyes. The first things I see are two light blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. I try to sit up to catch a glimpse of my surroundings, but the throbbing of my head pulls me back down. "Glad to see you finally awake." I look back at the owner of that sing songy voice. She must understand the confusion in my eyes because she next asks, "do you remember what happened?"

I jolt up as memories rush through my head. I was feeling light headed during my show in Chicago so I went outside to get some fresh air. The next thing I know, some guy jumps me and starts to punch and kick me. He threw me into the back of his van, and then I woke up here.

"Yea, I think so." I reply, captivated by her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tris." She stands up and extends her arm to help me up. I take it and it's not until we're standing juxtapose that I realize how tiny she is. Her eyes are deep and hollowed, and she's so thin I bet I could break her in half simply by grabbing her. Still, theirs something about her that intrigues me. I guess I take too long in replying because she asks me, "and you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Four. Where exactly are we?"

"Location-wise, I have no idea. All I know is we're locked in a room in Eric's house.:

"And who exactly is Eric?"

"I'm assuming he's the man who brought you here. I don't know much about him, except that he's a VINDICTIVE SON OF A BITCH!" Her yelling of those last words take me by surprise. Who knew such a tiny girl like her had so much feist? "Sorry about that, but all I know is that he's a monster and has a son, Peter, who's almost as bad as he is."

"So, how long have you been here?"

"As long as I can remember." She looks at the wall behind me. "Literally," she mumbles barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What does that mean?" I look into her eyes, and they turn darker. They remind me of the ocean during a storm, and I know that I shouldn't have asked that question. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she cuts me off. "I woke up here around two months ago with no memory of anything whatsoever. Everyday since I've scratched a little mark into the floor back there. Oh, that reminds me." She walks over and scratches another tally mark into the already long list. My heart sinks to my knees when I see this. While I was off having the time of my life, touring the world with Zeke and Uriah, this poor girl was sitting here, all alone and confused. I can't help but feel the urge to protect her.

I guess I'm pretty awful at hiding my emotions because the next thing I know she's standing next to me, addressing my thoughts. "I've learned the basics of life. I mean, I'm still alive, aren't I?

"Have you ever tried to escape?" I ask, looking around the rooms for any possible way out.

"Of course, it's useless. Every time I tried, my punishments would get worse so I just gave up."

Punishments? Did she say punishments? "What do you mean by punishments?"

"You know, the basic stuff." She looks at my confused face. "Beatings, whippings, things like that. Nothing awful."

How could Eric possibly lay his hands on my Tris!? Wait, she's not my anything. She's just Tris. Nothing more. "Tris, that's not basic. Stuff like that isn't supposed to happen."

Now it's her turn for the confused glance. Just looking at it kills me. "What do you mean? Eric told me that whenever someone does something wrong this is what happens."

"And you believed him?" I'm yelling now, my outrage pouring out.

"Well, I'm sorry for not knowing anything about normal. It's not like I've been locked away from society for the past two months or anything." She starts to turn around and walk towards a pile of blankets that must be her bed.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"You know what, just drop it." Her eyes are full of pain. I want to go hug her, tell her everything is going to be alright, but I have a feeling that would only make matters worse. I hate myself for upsetting her, but all I can think about now is how Eric could have possibly laid his hands on her. Does he not have eyes? Does he not see how beautiful this girl is?

Right then, I make a promise to myself. I am going to get us both out of here, if it's the last thing I do. But first, I need to let Tris know that I'm on her side.

* * *

**Since my first chapter tonight was so short, and because I have nothing better to do on my Saturday nights, I decided to write another chapter! Do you guys like it from Four's pov? I think I'm going to try alternating between his and Tris'. Keep up with the reviews! I also noticed that this story just passed 1000 views! Thank you so so so much! I can't get over the fact that 1000 people from all over the world are actually reading what I write! Thanks again! Don't forget to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

I know that it's not his fault, but I can't help but be skeptical of Four. I mean, his name is a number, that can't be normal. Something inside of me is telling me that I trust this guy, but what if he's like Peter?

After a while of him awkwardly staring at me, and me awkwardly staring back, I decide to break the ice. "I'm sorry." As much as I hate to admit it, I guess I was kind of a bitch.

"No need to be sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He starts to stand up, but his balance waivers and he has to grab the wall for support.

"Come here, let me see your head." I stand up as well and start walking towards him. When my fingers touch his skin, I feel an electric jolt run through my body. I see Four flinch as well, did he get the same feeling or is he just wincing from the pain?

I examine his head, not really knowing what else I should do. It looks similar to what I have most of the time, and I'm still alive, so I guess it's fine.

"So, am I gonna make it, Dr. Tris?" He whips out this kooky little half smile that makes my heart skip a beat. As much as I want to hate him, theirs something about Four that I can't get enough of. I take a moment before answering him to recompose myself.

"Afraid so, Mr. Four. Looks like I'm stuck with you for a while." It's nice being able to add sarcasm to my vernacular without being terrified of the consequences. "Go wash yourself up over there." I point towards the bathroom and his eyes follow my gesture.

"We have our own bathroom? Damn, we have it nice here." He shrugs and walks off towards the bathroom. After a moment or so, I hear the shower turn on. Almost immediately after that, I hear the door behind me burst open and a pair of hands grab me around my waist. Before I have a chance to protest, Eric is dragging me down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Where the hell is my dinner?" He growls, dampening my hair with his spit.

"My door was locked." I spit right back at him. He raises his hand and slaps me across my face.

"What was that? I thought I already taught you your lesson about talking back to me." He raises his hand and this time punches my face. I involuntarily make a small whimper, and his eyes start to shine with excitement. "I guess I have to teach it to you again."

After he finishes my punishment, he tells me to make him dinner, and then walks out of the room. I walk over to the freezer and press a bag of frozen peas to my throbbing head. I don't know why this beating feels so different from usual, why it hurts so much. I shrug it off and continue on making his dinner.

The longer I stand, the worse my headache gets, so I settle on making him a quick salad. I know he's not going to like it, but why should I care. If he's not going to eat it, I will. It's a million times better than the bread I have in my room. Speaking of the bread, is Eric going to give me more now that Four's here, or –

My thoughts are interrupted by Eric barging through the door. He takes one quick glance at the salad I have laid out for him on the table, and turns to me in disgust. "What is this?"

"And you yell at me for being blind," I mutter, just loud enough for hi to hear. "It's a salad, you moron."

"Did you not learn anything from before?" He yells at me, grabbing a pan from the counter. He walks over to me and hits me across my head with it. If I thought I was in pain before, right now I feel like I'm going to die. He grabs me by my arm and drags me back towards my room. He opens the door and throws me into the unsuspecting arms of Four.

Four looks down at me, then back up at Eric. "What the hell did you do to her?" Before I can hear Eric's response, I collapse into his arms and everything goes black.

* * *

**This review thing is really working! I'll keep up my end if you guys keep up yours! My chapters may be a bit shorter on school nights because I have so much hw, but I'll try my best to write something every night. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Four**

I get out of the shower and look around for some sort of towel, which I can't find. "Hey Tris! Can you pass me a towel?" I yell through the door. "Tris?" I yell again when I hear no response. I peek my head out the door and look around the empty room. Where is she?

I quickly run across the room and get changed back into my jeans and tee shirt that I had on before. I walk to the main door to the room and try to open it, but it's locked. Where could Tris be? Did she escape? She wouldn't do that without getting me, would she? Then it hits me. Eric.

I hate not being able to do anything. Tris is out there doing god knows what and I'm locked in here, unable to help her. I sit on the bed with my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do when I hear a bloodcurdling shriek. I run over to the door and start banging on it. "Tris? Are you okay? What's going one?" Of course, theirs no answer. I back away from the door and start pacing. What's going on? If Eric did anything to my Tris I swear to god –

The door bursts open and Eric throws a half conscious Tris in. I manage to catch her in my arms and I look down at her already swollen face. "What the hell did you do to her?" I yell at Eric, then my gaze goes back to Tris. Her eyelids close and she goes limp in my arms.

"Nothing she didn't deserve." Eric says with a shrug and slams the door shut. I gently lay Tris on the ground then run over to the door and start banging on it. Once again, their locked and I have no way out. I walk over to Tris and carefully pick her up, not wanting to break her, and lay her back down on the bed.

I sit down next to Tris and carefully rest her head in my lap. I push her hair out of her face so I can get a closer look at her. The whole left side of her face is swollen, and she has several bruises on the right side as well. Looking at her, I am reminded of my past, and I wince at the thought. This is how I looked after Marcus, well, you know. Knowing that what Eric did to Tris must have been even worse than what Marcus did to me makes my whole body shake. I rest her head back on the bed and stand up to go dampen the blanket.

I sit back down and hold the cold cloth to her head. I have no idea if this helps, but this is what Tris did to me when I first got here. Was that only yesterday? It seems like a lifetime ago.

Looking at Tris, my heart drops to my feet. Her face is swollen beyond belief, but it looks peaceful in her slumber. She looks like she is about to wake up, and her stormy blue eyes will captivate mine again. "Come on, Tris, just open your eyes, please." Of course theirs no response.

After a while of her not moving, I start to worry. How long is she supposed to be out for? It must have been a couple hours since the incident, and she's still out cold. Eric couldn't have permanently done any damage, right? Of course not! Tris is a fighter. Any minute now her eyes will open and she will crack a joke in that harmonic voice of hers.

After several agonizing hours later, I see her body start to tremble. I press firmly down on her shoulders, not wanting her to cause any more damage. Then, her eyes flutter open and gaze into mine. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." I manage to get out through my wide grin.

"How long was I out?"

"A while. I was getting worried about you." She goes to sit up, but the pain must be too much because she clutches her head and moans. I gently push her back onto my lap. "Not so fast their."

"Why are you making that face?" She asks me, her eyes captivated on my face. I guess I'm still smiling.

"I'm just happy to see you awake. As I said, I was really worried about you." Before I know what I'm doing, I reach down and press my lips against her forehead. I look back at her, embarrassed by my actions, but she smiles back at me, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"I can tell. Can you help me up?"

"Of course." I reply as I help her sit up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Four." I cringe when I hear her use my nickname, it doesn't seem right coming from my mouth.

She must notice that something's up because she asks me, "Are _you _okay? Did I say something or –"

"I'm fine, just don't call me Four."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Nothing yet." Her eyes are full of confusion, but she shrugs it off. "Okay, now let's get you over to bed." I help her stand up and let her lean most of her weight on me. We slowly make our way to her bed and I carefully lie her down. "Goodnight, Tris." I say as I kiss her again on her forehead.

"Goodnight, not-Four" I chuckle as I walk to my own bed and turn out the light on my way over.

It seems like I just closed my eyes when the door slams open and Eric barges in. "TRIS! Get your ass over here." I jolt awake and jump onto my feet. I glance over at Tris, who is still unable to stand without leaning on the wall for support.

"She's not going anywhere." I growl at Eric.

"I'm fine, I can go." Tris takes one step and stumbles, resulting in her nearly falling to the floor.

"Aww, poor Trissy can't take a fight. Fine then, Four," he stares at me, his finger pointing at my chest, "you're coming with me."

"No! I swear I can go. Just give me a minute." Tris is trying to walk over to Eric, but she keeps falling.

"Tris, I'll be right back." I promise her.

"But, h-he'll hurt yo-you." She stutters. Her eyes are full of pain and I can't help but think of how cute it is that she's so worried about me.

"Tris, I'll be fine. I'm used to the pain." Before I can hear her response, I walk through the door, Eric right behind me.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the past 2 days, but I was going through some personal stuff. Needless to say, I'm back and ready to go! To make up for it, I made this a longer chapter. Keep up the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris**

I'm used to the pain. What does that mean? I'm barely used to the pain and I've been with Eric for months! How can he be 'used to the pain' after only one experience with him? Just thinking about it makes me shake with rage. I shouldn't have let him gone for me. Sure, I'm in pain, but I've had worse, I could have sucked it up for Four's sake. I honestly don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. The first time I saw him in pain, it hurt to look at him, and that was when I didn't even know him! After spending the past couple days locked up together, I'm starting to develop feelings for this guy, and seeing him in any sort of pain would completely break me. Why do I feel this way about him? And what's with the whole name thing? I wish I could just ask him, but who knows what type of condition he'll be in when he gets back.

To distract myself from the stress, I go into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I feel the warm water wash over me, I let myself lose it again. My plan of only crying in the shower has been working well; it lets me release all of my anger without coming off as weak in front of Eric. I allow myself around half an hour in the shower before I get out and quickly change back into my clothes.

Not long after getting out of the shower, I see the door crack open and I immediately stand up. In walks Four with a black eye and swollen cheek, but also with a small smirk on his face. Behind him, Eric goes to slam the door shut but not before I can catch a glance at him. He has blood dripping down his face from his nose and a prominent bruise forming on his forehead. As soon as the door closes, I address Four. "Did you do that?"

"Yes ma'am." He replies, his smirk turning into a full out grin and I start to laugh. It takes me a few moments before finally coming to my senses, Four is hurt as well.

"How do you feel?" I ask, stepping towards him.

"Honestly, I feel fine. How's your head?"

With all of the worrying I went through over Four, I completely forgot about the throbbing pain in my head. "It's a lot better, let's focus on you."

"Tris, I swear to you that I'm fine. If I go to the bathroom, do you promise to still be here when I get out?"

"I'll try my hardest." He smiles at me then walks to the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on so I walk over to my bed to relax a little before he gets out.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I know, I'm in Eric's bedroom with six Erics standing around me. They walk up to me, one at a time and start yelling things in my ears while beating me. "Stop it! Please, just get away." I can't stop the tears from falling down my face as I beg them to leave. They don't listen.

The next thing I know, someone's shaking me and my eyes burst open to see Four leaning over me. "Tris, you're okay. It was only a dream." I can feel myself shaking as I look into his worried eyes. "Tris, are you alright?" Instead of answering him, I break down and he engulfs me in a giant hug.

With his arms wrapped around me, I feel safe and secure. I let myself continue to cry into his shirt. I cry for all the times Eric ever touched me, for all the times I woke up from my nightmares to an empty room, for all the times no one was there to help me through any of this. So much for my whole shower plan.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry for not sticking to my promise, but I've been going through a lot lately. Hopefully, everythings behind me now and I can continue uploading on a semi-regular basis. Sorry that this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm currently writing the next one and I will probably post it tonight. Thanks so much and keep up with the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four**

I get out of the shower and cautiously peek my head outside the bathroom door after getting dressed to see if Tris was still there. When I don't see her at first, my heart get's caught in my throat and I stop breathing. Then, I see her tiny body curled up on top of her bed, her chest rising and falling steadily. I walk over to her and lay the blanket on top of her. I gently kiss her forehead, careful not to wake her, then walk over to my own bed and close my eyes.

"Stop it! Please, just get away." My eyes jerk open when I hear Tris' sobs. I look over to see her tossing in her bed, and I sigh of relief, she's safe. Then, she lets out a loud sob and I feel my blood turn to ice. The fact that Eric is able to cause her this much pain when he isn't even in the room makes me hate him that much more.

I walk over to Tris and kneel next to her, leaning my face over hers. I gently shake her shoulder, not wanting to scare her anymore. "Tris, wake up. You're having a nightmare." I whisper to her. Her eyes shoot open and they are full of tears and her whole body is shaking hysterically. "Tris, you're okay. It was only a dream." Her shaking doesn't die down so I lean a little closer and ask, "Tris, are you alright?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but instead she starts to cry. I feel my heart break in two as she sobs her heart out, not knowing what I should do. I know that I have to do something so I sit her up and wrap my arms around her. I whisper comforting things in her ears, and she pretty soon stops shaking. I look down at her and she looks up at me, but quickly looks back at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she mutters. She's sorry? She's sorry that Eric broke her? Now I start to shake, except I do it in rage instead of fear.

"Shh, don't be sorry. None of this is your fault, and don't let Eric tell you otherwise." She looks back up at me, her eyes still bright from crying.

"Am I at least allowed to be sorry for ruining your shirt?" I look down and see I large wet stain on my chest from where Tris was resting her head and start to laugh.

"Tris, you're impossible." Only she could joke after going through so much. "Now, let's get you back to bed."

I help her lay back down and I turn to walk back to my own bed, but she stops me by grabbing my wrist. "Uhh, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I respond with curiosity.

"Wou-, umm, can yo-, I was wondering if-"

"Are you trying to ask if I could stay here with you?" She nods meekly. "Of course I can, scooch over."

She makes way for me and I lie down next to her. I wonder if she feels the electricity between us, or if that's just me. "Thank you." She tells me as I wrap my arm around her.

"No problem, now go to sleep. I'll fight off your nightmares." I tell her as she tries to stifle a yawn.

"With what?"

"My bare hands, obviously." I hear her giggle and I reach over to kiss her cheek. As much as I want to move it over to her lips, I stop myself.

I keep myself awake until I hear her breathing steady out, signaling that she's asleep. Then, very quietly, I mutter, "I love you, Tris," before I let myself give in to the darkness that has been trying to overcome me for quite some time now.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night! Are you guys proud of me? Anyways, this chapter is also pretty short but it's important and their wasn't much I could add to it to make it longer. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris**

As much as I hate feeling weak, I can't help but melt into Four's embrace. This is the first time that I've ever felt so safe. I close my eyes and allow myself succumb to the darkness that is trying to overpower me, but I hear something unusual right before I do. "I love you, Tris." That couldn't have been what he said, right? Theirs no way that someone as handsome as Four could ever have feelings towards someone who looks like they're twelve. I determine that I must already be dreaming, and collapse into the night.

I wake up for the first time in god knows how long feeling refreshed. I look over and see that Four is still asleep, so I wiggle out of his grip and head towards the bathroom. I'm about to turn on the shower when I hear the door open. I rush out, and am pleased to see that Eric only throws in a new loaf of bread and some more apples before slamming the door shut. I look over to Four and see that he's starting to get up, his hand holding his injured face. "Need some help?"

He looks up at me and smiles. "Nah, I'm good." I don't listen to him and walk over to him. I stretch out my hand, and he uses it to hoist himself up. "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you. About last night –"

"It's no big deal." He cuts me off. "I just hate how I couldn't help you."

"What do you mean? Of course you helped me! You were perfect." He smiles and our eyes meet. He slowly walks up to me and wraps his arms around me in a giant hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything you've been through," he whispers in my ear. "I promise that I'm gonna get us out of here."

"Thanks but I don't think that's going to happen."

"I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will get you out of here." Before I can protest, he presses his lips against my forehead then walks off into the bathroom.

After a while of lying in bed, I determine that Eric has given us a day off. I look over at Four to see if he's awake. He's lying in his bed, tossing a wadded up tee shirt up and down. I watch his muscles flex as he throws it up, and I have to stop myself from drooling. Get it together, Tris. As much as Eric thinks otherwise, you're not some sort of dog. "Four?" I ask him, hoping to strike some sort of conversation.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

He ponders for a few moments before responding. "I want you to call me by my real name, not by some sort of nickname."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Tobias." He responds, then he closes his eyes for a moment. "I haven't told anyone my name in years. Promise me that you'll only say it in private."

"Of course, why?" I respond, what's so secretive about the name Tobias?  
"It just, it ties me to people I'd prefer not to be tied to." His eyes refuse to meet mine, and he keeps fidgeting. Something must be wrong.

I walk up to him and sit down, resting my hand on his knee and using his other hand to direct his face towards mine. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, it's just –" He stops midsentence and puts his hand on the back of his neck. I notice that it's rubbing over a faint scar.

"Tobias, does this have anything to do with what you said yesterday? About you being used to pain?" He nods his head in response. I wrap him up in a hug, similar to what he did to me and I can feel him shaking.

"I'm sorry. It's just, being here reminds me so much of him. I thought I finally got rid of him when I went on tour, but I guess not."

"Who?" I ask quietly.

"My father." His eyes are hard and cold, and I can't help but feel pain for him. It's one thing being abused by a total stranger, but by your own father? I tighten my grip around me, and he does the same.

"Tobias, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I know how much it hurts to relive getting beaten, and I don't want to see Fo-Tobias go through the same pain I go through every night.

"Thanks, Tris."

I pull back from our embrace, desperate to change the subject. "So, where does the nickname Four come from?"

"Well, a while back a my two best friends and I auditioned for one of those singing competition shows, and my contestant number was Four, and the name just stuck." He seems to cheer up a little with this memory and it makes me glad.

"And I'm guessing that audition went well?" He did talk about going on tour before? Does that mean that Tobias is famous? That really boosts my self esteem.

"Yea, we ended up coming in first and our first album just went triple platinum." His face beams with pride and although I have no idea what that means, I can tell that it's amazing. "I'm sorry, that probably sounds really cocky."

"Don't be sorry, you should be allowed to brag about that! So, tell me about your band." We spend the rest of the night talking. I learn that his band is called Dauntless and he's in it with his two best friends, Zeke and Uriah. It makes me happy to hear all about his amazing life, but it hurts because he has so many amazing memories outside of this hellhole. I manage to hide my sadness and before I know it, my eyes start to droop with tiredness and we head off to our respective beds.

Right before I lie down, I turn back to Tobias. "Would you mind sleeping with me again tonight?" I ask him, my voice quavering. I really don't want to bother him, but last night was the first time in months that I actually got a good night's sleep.

"I was just about to suggest that." He walks over and climbs next to me. I quickly fall asleep in his warm embrace. I don't know how he manages it, but Tobias fights off my nightmares. If he can keep that promise, maybe he can keep his other one about getting us out of here.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for your suggestions! Grammar has always been my greatest downfall in English, and I'm trying really hard to get better at it, so don't be afraid to correct me!**

**I've decided to get you guys more involved. I'm going to ask a question at the end of each chapter and the first 3 people to get it right will get a shoutout in the next update. Questions will range from being about the book, to random facts. Do you guys want me to do that or is it too bothersome. Let me know so I know whether or not to start it next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Four**

It's been 3 days since we last saw Eric, and I've never been happier. I've told Tris things I've never told anyone before, and she doesn't treat me like some sort of kicked puppy. She also doesn't idolize me after I told her about Dauntless. As much as I hate it here, a part of me is thankful that it brought me together with Tris. Now, I just have to focus on getting us out of here.

The past few days I have began teaching Tris how to fight back against Eric. She was so amazed on how I gave him a black eye, she begged me to teach her. Despite her size, she's amazing and combat. After only a few lessons she was able to pin me down in a fight. Today, I have another idea on what to teach her.

I walk over to the cupboard under the sink and start feeling around until, there it is! I pull out a small square of styrofoam. I use my nail to create rings inside of it, turning it into a target. Then, I walk over to wear we keep our pathetic supply of food and take the plastic knife out of the bread. "Hey Tris, come over here."

"Yea?" She replies as she skips over to me. It takes all of my control to not reach over and kiss her right then and there.

"Now that you've become a grade-A fighter, I want to see how you handle this." I position the piece of Styrofoam on the doorknob and lead Tris to the opposite side of the room. She watches me eagerly as I demonstrate how to throw the knife so that it hits the target.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Before my mom died, she would take me to self defense to help protect me against Marcus." She nods quietly and I'm thankful that she doesn't press on about it. She's the only person I know that realizes that 'I'm sorry' is not an appropriate response for these types of situations. "It's like riding a bike: once you get the hand of it, you'll never forget how to do it."

"Well, I'm probably going to suck because I don't even know what a bike is."

I chuckle before responding. "I'll save that lesson for another day. Here, you try it now." I hand her the knife and she simulates my throwing technique, but doesn't let go of the knife. It's brilliant what she's doing, and I find it unfair how someone can be this perfect. My thoughts are quickly interrupted when I hear the familiar crnch of the knife hitting the Styrofoam. I look up and see the knife a mere couple inches from the center. "You sure you never did this before?"

"Not that I know of," she replies with a smirk. I go take out the knife and give it back to her to try again. After a couple tries, she manages to hit dead center. When will this girl cease to amaze me?

I go to take a shower and I come out to see Tris passed out on her bed. I quickly throw on my shorts and lie down next to her. It seems like I just closed my eyes when the screaming starts.

I quickly wrap my arms around Tris and whisper to her that I'm there and that she's safe. Even though this is only the second time this happened, she is able to handle herself very well. She quickly stops crying and looks up at me, still shaking.

"Tobias?" She asks me, her voice sounding soft and shaky.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting you go." I tell her, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Thank you." She whispers.

I rest my chin on the top of my head and before I can stop myself, those four words manage to escape my lips. "I love you, Tris."

Her head snaps up at me and I see something in her eyes that I don't recognize. I just totally messed everything up and now she's not going to talk to me. I just know it. She's going to think that I'm some sor- her quiet voice interrupts my thoughts. "I love you too."

I'm so surprised to hear those words that I do the only thing that I could possibly imagine. I lean down and gently press my lips to hers, and the world around me melts away.

* * *

**Hol crap, guys. 50 reviews? I love you so much! So, a lot of you seem to like the question idea, so here we go. I'll start off with an easy one about the book:**

**Where did Tris and Tobias have their first kiss?**

**The first 3 people to answer it correctly will get a shoutout in the next chapter. Good luck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris**

Tobias just told me that he loves me, and this time I know he's not dreaming. He pulls away from our kiss after a couple of minutes and just smiles at me. I smile back before resting my head against his chest and quickly falling back asleep.

"Tris! What the fuck are you doing?" My eyes jolt open and shoot straight to the door. Instead of seeing Eric there, I see Peter. I go to stand up, but Tobias' arm tightens around my chest.

"Tobias, let me go. I don't want him to hurt you too." I whisper, just loud enough for him to here. He doesn't respond and Peter starts walking towards us. "Please!" I whimper. It's bad enough what Peter has in store for me, I can't let Tobias go through it too. His grip loosens a bit, but still not enough for me to escape.

"You little slut! So, this son of a bitch is good enough for you, but I'm not?" He drags me by my hair out of Tobias' grasp and I stifle a groan.

Tobias immediately jumps to his feet. "Get off of her," he growls.

Peter reaches behind his back and brings a knife to my throat. "Don't even thing about taking another step towards me." I watch Tobias have an internal fight with himself, and he remains still. I want to tell him that it's okay, but I'm too petrified to talk. Peter slowly drags me out of the room and slams the door shut behind him.

We end up in a spare bedroom and Peter throws me onto the bed, handcuffing me to the side table. "I'm sorry for doing that, but you left me no choice."

"What the hell, Peter?" I scream at him. "You say you feel bad about hurting me, but you still do it! Have you ever thought that's why I don't like you?"

He looks hurt from my remarks, good. He deserves it. "You think that Four really likes you? Hate to break it to you sweetie, but it's all an act. He pities you, nothing more." As much as I want to tell Peter that he's wrong, something stops me. Tobias is the lead singer in a world famous boy band. He can get any girl in the whole world, but he's with me. Why? I'm nothing special. My whole body is covered in bruises, I'm far too thin, and god knows how old I am. "See? You know it's true! Now come make me happy."

Peter comes closer to me and I spit in his face. "I don't care if Four likes me or not, but at least he's not a pig! He doesn't force me to do anything."

Peter wipes my saliva off of his face and stands up. "Well, if you're not going to listen to me, let me just call my dad in here."

My jaw drops. I though that Eric was done with me once Four cam, but I guess not. "Peter, please! Don't do that to me!"

"I gave you a choice, sweetie. Now you have to live with the consequences." I feel the tears streaming down my cheek as he walks out of the room.

I try to get out of the handcuffs, but it's no use. Within a minute, I hear the front door slam shut, and Eric walks in. "Long time no see."

"Eric, just leave me alone." I try to stop my crying, but I fail. For the first time in months, Eric sees me weak, and I can tell that he's enjoying every minute of it.

"Tris, Tris, Tris. It looks like I did you a favor by bringing Four here. Now, it's time for you to return the favor." He walks towards me and unzips his pants. I try to look away as his pants fall to the ground, but he grabs my face and forces me to watch him.

I watch in fear as he rips off my shirt and kisses the length of my neck. He stops at my breasts and bites my nipple. I scream out in pain as he continues to make his way down. He gets to my pants and tears them off as well, throwing them to the ground. I want to close my eyes as he lowers himself down on me, but I'm too petrified. He enters me and a moan escapes his lips. I try to pull my body out from under him, but he has me pinned down.

"You dirty little slut, stop struggling. I know you enjoy this, you whore." I want to respond with some snarky comment, but when I open my mouth, as sob escapes. This seems to turn Eric on because he starts thrusting faster than ever before. I cry out in pain, but he keeps going strong.

After a few minutes, I feel his release and he collapses on top of me. He slowly pulls out and gives my breasts one last hard squeeze. I keep my mouth shut, but I can't control the pain shown through my eyes. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asks sarcastically. "You can go back to your little Four in a few minutes, you just have to do one more thing for me."

I watch in horror as he forces my hand onto his member. He immediately goes hard. He then slowly moves his body up so that he is aligned with my mouth. He starts jabbing at my lips, but I keep them sealed. He looks down at me and says, "Come on sweetie, I know you do this all the time to your little boyfriend of yours."

I'm afraid of opening my mouth, so I shake my head at him and keep my lips pursed together. He keeps thrusting at me, and I can feel a little bit of liquid enter my mouth. Do women actually agree to do this? The idea shocks me.

I guess Eric finally gets the idea that I'm not doing anything willingly, so he uncuffs me and throws me to the floor. He walks towards me and starts kicking me in the stomach. I scream out in pain, but quickly clamp my mouth shut, not wanting him to enter me. He continues to kick me until I see black spots creep in my peripheral. I've never been so happy to embrace the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. I've been really busy the past few days so that explains my lack of updates, but please know that I'm trying my hardest. Did anyone see Catching Fire and die when the Divergent trailer came on? So, question for the day:**

**When does Divergent officially hit theaters?**

**Next week's question will be a random non-Divergent piece of trivia, don't worry. Anyways, last week's answer was the chasm! Thanks for everyone who answered and the winners were:**

**Rachel**

**Arielle007**

**and a guest!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and see you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Four**

I sit in our room with my head in my hands. How could I let Peter take her? Tris told me all about him, and he sounds like a jackass to me. If he uses that knife on Tris, I don't know how I could live with myself.

I can't stand just waiting, so I get up and start pacing around the room. Pretty soon, I hear a bloodcurdling scream and I stop in my tracks. Tris. It has to be her. "Tris! What's going on?" I'm yelling and banging at the door, but it won't open.

I continue banging at the door until I hear it unlock. I take a few steps back and Eric shows up, throwing an unconscious Tris into the room. At first I'm so grateful to have her back that I don't see the state she's in. Then, it hits me.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I yell at Eric, rushing over to Tris' nude body.

"Do you really need me to tell you?" He responds with a smirk.

"How could you do that to her? Was she unconscious when you did … _it?"_

"Of course not. But, little Tris here needs to learn what happens when she doesn't do her part."

Anger pulses through my blood as I walk up to him. I kick at his legs and he falls straight on his ass. I go to kick his stomach, but he grabs my foot and flips me. "I wouldn't hurt me if I were you?"

"And why would I do that?" I spit back at him.

"Because every time you hurt me, I'll just go and take it out on Tris." My heart drops to my feet. Eric did this because I punched him. This is all my fault.

"What happens if she gets pregnant? Do you really want to have to deal with a baby in this hellhole?" I can't even imagine how I would react if Tris gets knocked up with this monster's baby.

"Chill, I'm doing her a favor. I'm STD free and sterile. I'm basically every girl's dream?"

"You're doing her a favor?" I snarl at him. "How is raping an innocent girl a favor?"

"Well, you see how she looks. No guy would ever want to get with that little slut." I can't take this anymore. I lunge at him, but he dodges me and quickly steps out the door. "I'm going to remember that, Four." He shuts the door and it takes me a moment to remember Tris over in the corner.

I run over to her and gently pick her up. Her thighs and crotch are covered in blood, and her stomach is turning a sickly shade of purple. I know that she wouldn't want me looking at her this way, but I'm too worried to care. I carry her to the bathroom and wet the blanket so I can clean her up.

My hands are shaking as I get closer to …there, but I know it has to be done. I try to work as quickly as possible without hurting her, then I wash the blood from my hands and take off my tee shirt so I can put it on her. It comes to her mid thigh, and for once I'm glad for her tiny physique.

I carry her back to the bed and rest her head on my lap. I stroke her hair as I hum into her ear, hoping it would comfort her and possibly wake her up. Every so often, I reach down and press my lips to her forehead and whisper to her that she needs to wake up.

Does Eric honestly think that he's doing Tris a favor? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and she's probably had plenty of boyfriends in her life. She probably has one right now, searching for her as we speak. I push that thought out of my mind. What if when we get out of here, Tris falls back in love with him and not with me? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll always be there for her, whether she wants me or not. Okay Four, now you're sounding pretty stalkerish. She obviously isn't going to wake up anytime soon, so you might as well get some rest. I kiss her forehead one last time and surrender my eyes to the darkness.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter, it took me a while to write. Do you guys want me to skip to the escaping part, or do you want me to drag on the kidnapping for a while more? I'm open to suggestions!**

**So the answer to last week's question was: March 21, 2014. The winners are:**

**Arielle007**

**Little Meow Meow**

**Kestrel9424**

**Today's question is:**

**What state do I live in?**

**Happy guessing everyone! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris**

I wake up in Tobias' arms, not a bad way to start off the day. I gently push his arms off of me, careful not to wake him, and head over to the bathroom. I assess the damage of the night before in the mirror before heading in the shower. My face doesn't look any worse than usual, but my stomach is covered in bruises. I gently touch it and wince.

I turn away from the mirror and turn on the shower. I peek out the door to see if the roar of the water woke up Tobias. It didn't. Poor baby, he must be really exhausted if he can sleep through this. Tris, focus. You can't fall so hard over this man. Just because he says he loves you doesn't mean anything. You can't deal with heartbreak on top of everything else going on in your life.

I get out of the shower and reach to put my clothes back on when I realize what I wore last night, Tobias' shirt. Did that bastard not have the decency to return my clothes last night? Even worse, does that mean Tobias saw my body? My bruised, battered, and naked body? Well, if he loved me before, he certainly won't now.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias call me from outside the door. His voice sounds full of pain and I wonder why.

"Yea?" I peek my head out the door and I'm immediately engulfed in a huge hug.

"Thank god, you're okay." I feel his whole body shake as he presses his lips to my hair.

"Ummm, what's going on?" I ask him, pulling back from his hug.

"I-I-I woke up, and you we-weren't there. I thought he took you again." He pulls me back into the hug and I just gape at him. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Tobias. I'm fine. I was taking a shower. Why are you apologizing?" I've never seen him act this way before and frankly, its kind of scaring me.

"Tris, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yea…I don't remember how I got back to the room but I'm assuming that Eric dropped me off. Right?"

He pulls back from our embrace with a disgusted look on his face. "You know what he did to you? You look like it doesn't affect you in the least!"

"Well, after a couple times, you kinda get used to it." I remember the morning after the first time this happened, how I could barely move. Now, even though it sucks as it's happening, I've learned that I should just affect the fact that Eric can do whatever he wants to me without consequence.

"Wait, that son of a bitch did this to you before?" He grabs my shoulders and squeezes them, hard.

"Tobias, you're scaring me."

"Just answer the question." He growls back at me. I look at his eyes, expecting them to be filled with pain, except they are bursting with pain and fear.

"Yes." I reply, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"How many times?" I stand there a moment, not sure whether or not I should answer him. I've never seen him this way before. "How many times?" He yells, slightly shaking my shoulders.

"I-I lost count. It's been going on for so long that—" He releases his death hold and walks over to the wall behind me. He starts punching it as hard as he can, a slur of curse words streaming from his mouth. "Tobias! Stop it!"

He doesn't listen to me, so I walk over to him and yank his shoulder back. I'm far too weak to actually make a difference, but he seems to get the message. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispers to me as he pulls me into yet another hug. This whole 'don't fall in love with Tobias' thing is quite hard to do when I'm constantly wrapped up in his strong, protective arms.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"Tris." He secures my face in his hands and we are only inches apart from each other. He speaks firmly as he continues his grasp on my face, not allowing me to look anywhere besides him. I am briefly reminded that this is similar to what Eric did to me last night, but I quickly shove that thought away. "What he did to you, that's never supposed to happen. You're not supposed to be forced into doing that. The fact that he did that to you, I can't, I can't…" He pauses, not knowing what to say next.

"Tobias, I'm fine."

"Please don't say you're fine because you're not. Please, just let me know that you understand what I'm saying to you. You can't let him do this. Next time he tries, you have to try to stop him. Please." His voice quavers and I can tell that he really means this.

I'm too stunned to reply, so I nod my head. I knew what Eric was doing to me was wrong, but I had no idea how awful it was. Right then I decide that yes I'll try to prevent this from happening, but when it does happen, I won't tell Tobias. I can't stand for him to be in so much pain. Maybe he really does care about me.

I don't know that I'm shaking until Tobias puts his hands on my shoulders again, more gently this time. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean to scare you."

I don't know how to respond to the information he just gave me, so I let my body go and I lean into him. In his arms, I feel safe, like Eric is never going to touch me again. Sadly, I know that's not true, but its nice to pretend. I guess I'm just going to have to give up this whole charade about not liking Tobias, because this right now makes up for any pain he may bring me later on. Right now, I am safe, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

**It seems like you guys want me to keep the kidnapping up for a little longer, so I shall humbly abide to your requests. I already have an idea to how the escape scene is going to turn out, but I'll definitely try to incorporate your suggestions if possible!**

**No one correctly guessed my home state, so I guess I'll just tell you. I am a Jersey girl through and through! Today's question is a riddle:**

**What heavy seven letter word can you take two away from and be left with eight?**

**Happy guessing and keep up the reviews! I can't believe that I hit 70 with my last chapter, you guys are seriously the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Four**

The number of tally marks on the floor keeps growing, and I see no sign of escape. The only thing that keeps me going on Tris. If she weren't here, I probably would have killed myself by now. How long has it been? It feels like years, but it's only been a couple of months.

"Tobias, what's wrong? You look upset."

I glance down at Tris and my heart sinks. She's getting thinner everyday, and her pasty skin is covered in purple marks. I doubt I look much better, but I still can't stand the thought of him touching her. At least he doesn't touch her where it counts, not since _that night_. My hands start to tremble just thinking about it. Tris puts her hand on mine and stares into my eyes, waiting for my response. "It's nothing, I'm just worried about you."

She doesn't respond, she just pulls my chin down to her face and presses her lips to mine. The kiss starts out gently, but quickly grows in passion. My fingers tangle in her hair as our tongues fight for dominance.

We pull apart for air and Tris rests her head in the crook of my neck. These are the moments that get me out of bed each morning, or rather the ones that get me off a measly blanket of the floor each morning. However, like always, Eric is always there to ruin these moments for me.

The door opens and Eric walks in, grabs Tris by the arm, and walks out without saying another word. I know what's going on, she has to go make his dinner. As long as everything is to his highness' liking, she should come back without further damage. After that, I'll have to go clean up the kitchen, a job I practically had to beg for. Up until a month ago, Eric made Tris do all the work, and get all the 'punishments' while I stayed in the room, unharmed. It took a lot of convincing for me to take over one of her jobs, but I finally did it. It's not much, but it makes me feel like I'm at least trying to help Tris.

Tris comes back a few minutes later looking fine. Or at least as fines as a girl who's been through hell the past months can look. "Everything go okay?"

"Yea. He seems to be in a pretty good mood today."

I smiled at her response. She walks over to me, and I'm tempted to continue where we left off, but she looks far too exhausted. She lies down next to me and starts to play with my hair as I rub her back. We don't say anything, but this is how we spend most of our nights. Just being near each other is all we need.

After a little while of this, the door opens again and I get up to follow Eric. Before I leave, I give Tris a quick peck on her cheek and she mouths at me "be safe." I nod and walk out of the room.

As I'm bringing the dishes to the sink, one slips from my hand and shatters on the floor. Luckily, it lands on the carpet so the noise is muffled and I don't think Eric heard it, but I still have to hurry to clean it up before he gets in here.

When I'm working on the bigger pieces, I accidentally cut myself and a small stream of blood trickles down my hand. A plan pops into my mind, and I can't tell if it's brilliant or suicidal. I know I don't have much time to think it over, so I trust my instincts and decide to go with it. We're getting out of here tonight, I know it.

"Hey, Eric." I call through the locked door to the kitchen. Okay, this plan is definitely suicidal, but it's too late to change my mind now. I clutch a large piece of the dinner place in my hand and hide it behind my back.

"What do you want?" Eric snarls at me. Instead of answering him, I lunge and shove the plate into his chest.

He screams and steps back a couple of feet, pulling it out of his chest. It didn't go as deep as I hoped, but hopefully it stunned him enough to distract him while I get Tris and escape.

I lunge to get the keys off his neck, but he grabs my arm and flips me to the ground. "Did you really think that would work? Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" He pulls my arm behind my back and pain shoots through my body.

He holds me there a couple of moments, his other arm holding his wound on his chest. "You know what? I'm not going to kill you. That would be to easy." I glare at him in confusion. So my plan wasn't suicidal. "I see how you look at that girl. Hurting her would prove my point much better." Okay, so my plan was worse than suicidal.

"Don't touch her. Hurt me, kill me, I really don't care, just please don't bring her into this."

"You should have thought of that before you made a fucking hole in my chest! Don't worry, I won't do it now. I have to get this fixed up anyways. Be on the lookout, kid." He slightly loosens his grip on my arm and drags me back to my room. He throws me in and Tris looks at me confused. I'm still too stunned to speak, what have I done?

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers! I hope you had a great day and that your stomachs are happily filled with turkey. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The answer to chapter 16s question was: weighty or weights (the key word to getting the right answer was ****_heavy_****)**

**The winners were:**

**DivergentTributeTW**

**CyrusBreeze**

**Arielle007**

**Today's question is Divergent-related:**

**Who is casted to play Uriah in the upcoming movie?**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R :)**


	18. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, no new chapter today, but I have a question for y'all. A lot of you guys were wondering when Tris would get her memory back, and I decided to leave it up to you. If it were up to me, she would never get it back, but I'll do whatever you want to read. I created a poll on my profile for you guys to go answer. The poll will close on December 2 at around 5:00 pm ET. If I get no votes or there is a tie, I will go with my original idea. Thanks again and I'll try to post a legitimate chapter tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Tris**

Tonight was a pretty good night, relatively speaking. Eric hadn't laid his hands on me once, and hasn't done _it_ in a couple of days. For the first time in weeks, I wasn't overly worried when Tobias went off to clean up. That all changed when I heard a scream.

The voice sounded muffled, and it didn't sound like Tobias. Was it Eric? Is he dead? No, Tris. Don't get your hopes up like that. It was probably Tobias' scream, Eric's good mood had to end sooner or later. Is he okay? I hate not knowing.

I start pacing around the floor until I hear the lock click open. Eric throws Tobias in, his free arm clutching his chest, and a dark red color seeping through his shirt. Oh my god, it was Eric who screamed.

He slams the door shut and I run over to Tobias. His head is in his hands and he's sitting on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. "Tobas, it's okay. You're safe now." He looks up at me in disgust, did I do something wrong. "What's wrong? What happened out there?"

"Tris, I'm so sorry, I thought- I knew it- I can't-." He gives up on trying to form coherent thoughts and buries his head back in his hands. I sit there and rub small circles on his back, desperately thinking on how to calm him down. He doesn't look physically hurt, but something definitely happened. How can Tobias always know exactly how to calm me down while I'm sitting here like an idiot?

After a couple minutes, Tobias raises his head and faces me. "Tris, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"This. What we're doing now. We can't be together."

I pull back from him, shocked. Did I do something? Did Eric plant something in his head? My eyes start to well up with tears as I think of what to say. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't let him hurt you anymore, this is the only way." I open my mouth to respond, but he cuts me off. "Tris, you know how much I love you, but this is the only way."

"This is not the only way!" I yell back at him. "Eric can't do anything worse to me than what he's already done! If you love me, you wouldn't do this to me!" He looks hurt by my words, and even though it pains me to see him that way, a part of me is relieved that it mans that he still does love me.

"Tris, I tried to make things better, but I only made them worse. If he sees that I still love you, he's going to take out his anger on you."

"What went on out there? What did you do that could have possibly planted this crazy idea in your head?"

"I tried to get us out of this hellhole, but it didn't work. He thinks that the best way to hurt me is through you, and I can't let that happen. I'm so, so sorry."

He steps up to hug me, but I push him away. "Just, get away from me, okay?" I need some time to process this, so I run to the bathroom. I sit against the door and close my eyes. This is probably some sort of excuse; he probably never even liked me. Peter was right, someone as famous as Four could never love me. Then again, he did do something to Eric that caused him to have a giant hole in his chest. Now more than ever, I just want to go home, wherever home may be.

I leave the bathroom and walk over to my bed. I glance at Four, and he's staring back at me, not saying anything. I wish he would just close his eyes, his beautifully blue eyes. Snap out of it, Tris. This guy doesn't want anything to do with you and your not going to force it. I lie down and face my back towards him.

After a few minutes of nothing but awkward silence, Four clears his throat. "Tris…"

"I don't want to hear from you. If you want to end it, that's fine by me, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I still care about you." He insists. His comment makes my heart ache, but it would be best for both of us if this was a clean break.

"Four, just drop it." He gasps at the use of me calling him Four, but I don't care. Tobias would never have broken my heart in delusions of protecting me. From now on, this man is Four.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this chapter, it had to be done. Anyways, don't forget to vote about Tris' memory in my poll. I'll probably post one more chapter before I close the poll, but don't hate me if I don't. **

**The answer to ch 17's question was: Uriah is not going to be casted until Insurgent. Anyone else extremely pissed off by that decision? Does that mean they're cutting the zipline scene? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. The winners were:**

**Little Meow Meow**

**rskinner**

**guest**

**Today's question is: From which movie did the song 'White Christmas' originate? (Since it's after Thanksgiving, I'm officially allowed to get in the Christmas spirit)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Four**

"Four, just drop it." Tris says without looking at me. My heart drops when she calls me that. Four. A generic number with no meaning. Four. What millions of screaming girls call me worldwide. Four. Not Tobias. Four.

Why doesn't she see that I'm doing this to protect her? If Eric thinks I don't care about her, he could punish me instead. It wasn't Tris' fault that I failed in my escape attempt, and she shouldn't have to pay the price. This is the only possible way to keep her safe, I just need her to know that. "Tris?" I call out quietly.

She doesn't acknowledge my plea. She's obviously away; her breaths are too ragged for her to be asleep. Great, now she's giving me the cold shoulder. "Tris, please. I'm doing this to protect you."

She whips her head around and stares at me. "I'm not a baby, Four." I cringe when she calls me that. "I protected myself from that asshole for months before you got here. I think I'm capable of doing it again."

"I know, but you know that I would anything in my power to protect you-"

"Just drop it. Don't you see that you've done enough? Now if you don't mind, I want to get some sleep." Her voice is adamant and stern. She tries to hide the pain in her voice, but I can still detect it. I can't bear it knowing that I'm the one who caused that pain.

I can't find the words that will show her why I'm doing this, so I give her space. Hopefully this whole thing will be better in the morning. I lie down and immediately start to crave her body next to mine. I can't remember the last time I fell asleep without her safely in my arms. I hope she doesn't feel the same way about me not lying next to her, because this is pure torture.

I don't think I slept a wink all night. Tris leaves to go make Eric breakfast and I'm tempted to follow her out, making sure that nothing bad happens to her. But, I can't do that. If I stay here and act like I don't care, Eric will figure out that we're no longer together. Instead, I start pacing the room.

Tris comes back at the same time as usual, and walks directly to the bathroom. She looks unharmed, and a surge of relief passes through me. She slams the bathroom door shut behind her before I can say anything, but I'm too relieved to care. I hear the shower turn on and I happily sit down, letting my exhaustion take over.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, Tris is shaking me awake. "Come on, time to wake up."

"Mornin' beautiful." I reply with a grin. This must be the best day ever. First, Tris comes back without a scratch on her body- well not a new scratch anyways- and now she forgives me!

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Four. Just because you annoy the hell out of me doesn't mean that I want to see you get your ass kicked. Now, go clean up before Eric comes and all hell breaks loose." My good mood deflates at her reply, but I know she's right. I can't piss Eric off any more than he already is.

Tris walks away before I can respond, so I leave without saying another word. If all she needs is a little time to digest what's going on, who am I to deny that?

I clean the kitchen in silence, lost in thought. I finish my work quickly and diligently and start to head back to my room, but a certain someone stops me.

"Get out of my way, Eric."

"It's not working."

"What's not working."

Your little plan with Tris. I know you're still in love with her."

The room starts to spin. Of course Eric would figure it out, how could I be so stupid? All I did was cause Tris even more pain. "Please, Eric. She didn't do anything. Just please leave her out of this!" I never imagined that I would beg to this man, but I would do anything to help Tris.

"No. You have to pay for what you did, and this is by far the most effective way." He tries to step past me, but I instinctively kick him in the shin.

As Eric falls to the ground, I race back to Tris' room. Her head pops up when she sees me barge in, and I run over to hug her. "Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much." The words stream out of my mouth without me thinking about them.

She must notice the tears running down my face, and she pulls back, her face mimicking mine. "Tobias, what's going on?"

Before I can answer, Eric barges in and grabs Tris by the hair, dragging her hour of the room. She yelps in pain, and I rush to follow her. Eric elbows me in the head and I fall to the ground as the door slams shut behind them. I run to the door and start banging on it, but it's no use. I fall back to the ground and sobs wrack my body. This is all my fault.

Time has never passed this slowly before. Every second that passes feels like another stab to my heart. After an immeasurable amount of time, I hear a bloodcurdling scream come from down the hall. Tris.

I start banging on the door again, and pretty soon I hear it unlock. I step back a couple of steps, and Eric throws a naked Tris into the room. A moment of deja-vu floods my mind before I realize that something's different this time. She has thin lines of blood dripping from her face, and a shockingly large amount pouring out of her right hip. Eric stands behind her, and I'm able to see a large knife in his hand before the door shuts. My eyes widen when I see that the dark red substance dripping from the knife is blood.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've been home sick with the flu and it hurt too much to stare at a computer screen. But, I'm back now and I'll be updating as often as I can. Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll, but it was a tie. I'm just going to stick with my original idea and if you don't like it, tough noogies. **

**No one got the right answer to the last question. The movie that White Christmas first appeared in was ****Holiday Inn**** in 1942. The movie ****White Christmas**** didn't come out until 1954.**

**Instead of a question today, I want you all to recommend me some songs that ****_Dauntless _****sings. (If you forgot, Dauntless is the name of Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah's band) The ones that I like best will get incorporated into the story. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Tris**

I come back from making Eric's breakfast and head straight to the bathroom. I've been trying to wrap my head around this whole thing with Four all night, and have found little success. Still, I feel a pang of guilt. What if he's really trying to protect me? I mean, would Tobi—no, would Four really put me through this much pain without a reason?

After mulling things over in the shower for a little bit, I decide to cut the poor man some slack. Yes, I still hate him and want to shove his head down the drain, but I'll try to be civil towards him until I figure out his real intentions. I walk out of the bathroom to see him lying on the ground. Shit, Eric will have a conniption if he has to come get Four to do his job.

I walk over to him and start shaking his shoulder. "Come on, time to wake up."

He opens his eyes and looks up at me, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Mornin' beautiful."

I'm tempted to slap him. He has no right to call me that after everything he's done. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Four. Just because you annoy the hell out of me doesn't mean that I want to see you get your ass kicked. Now, go clean up before Eric comes and all hell breaks loose." I turn away from him before he has the chance to respond. I stay facing the wall until I hear the door close behind him.

He called me beautiful, someone who hates me wouldn't call me beautiful. Hell, anyone with eyes wouldn't call me beautiful. If anything, this makes me want to hate him more for these games he's playing with me. But, I know I can't do that. As hard as I try, Four is the only guy that I can remember that has ever showed a hint of decency towards me, and for that I will always love him. As much as it pains me to say that, I can't deny that it's true.

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a panting Four barging into the room. He wraps his arms around me and starts mumbling incoherent sentences into my hair. I can only catch a couple of phrases in the midst of all the jumble. "Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much."

Wait, he still loves me? "Tobias, what's going on?" Shit, I just called him Tobias. Can I call him that now? This whole thing is making my head hurt.

Before he can answer, Eric grabs me from my hair and yanks me out of Tobias' safe embrace. I yelp out in pain as he drags me out of the room. Right before we leave, Eric kicks Tobias in the shin to prevent him from following. Is this what Tobias was trying to protect me against?

Eric drags me down the hallway and throws me onto his bed. He kneels on top of my legs, preventing me from moving, and then grabs a large knife off of the bedside table. "Don't make this harder on yourself." He growls at me.

He takes the knife and drags it down my chest, tearing off my shirt. He then continues to rip off my pants as well as his own. He pushes his mouth against my own, and his bitter taste fills my mouth. I try to imagine that it's Tobias kissing me, but his kisses would never be this harsh, this forceful. Without breaking his mouth from mine, he takes his free hand and starts groping my breasts. I try to push him off of me, but it's no use. Despite the combat training Tobias has taught me, I'm still far too weak to push this beast off of me.

He finally breaks from his kiss as he enters me. He moves his mouth down my collarbone as his thrusts become faster and faster. A sigh of relief escapes me as he releases almost immediately, which means that he'll let me leave.

Sure enough, he pulls out of me, but this time he doesn't let me leave. "Now, we're going to try this again, sweetie." I look up at him in confusion before I realize what he's talking about. He raises his cock to my mouth, and once again, I purse my lips shut. "Not going to cooperate, huh? Well, I have ways of getting what I want."

He takes the knife and pulls it down my face. I feel the warm blood drip onto my neck, but I refuse to let him in. He does this again on my other cheek. As he finishes, he pushes down harder and twists the knife a little. Before I can stop myself, my mouth opens as a gasp escapes my mouth. Immediately, he thrusts himself into me once again.

I start gagging, but this seems to only egg him on more. He pulls my head up and down by yanking on my hair. He uses his free hand to massage his balls, and I close my eyes to shield myself from the view. "Come on baby, I know you like this. It's not like you don't do this with that charming boyfriend of yours."

I try to tone out his voice, but it's little use. Pretty soon, he releases himself once more and strange mucus like liquid fills my mouth. I look up at him with a confused gaze. What the fuck am I supposed to do with it?

"Come on baby, you know what to do with it. Down the hatch it goes." What? He expects me to swallow this nastiness that fills my mouth? Haha, funny joke. When I realize that he's being dead serious, I do the first thing that comes to mind.

I raise my head and spit the contents of my mouth onto his highness' face. His expression turns into one of outrageous fury and I decide that I probably shouldn't have done that. Oh well, too late now. He lifts up the knife and before I can process what's going on, a feel a sharp pain in my right hip.

I look down and see Eric slowly pulling the knife out of my body. My hands rush to where the knife exited, and my whole body starts to shake. Black starts to cloud my vision as he drags me down the hall back to my room. He throws me in and I hit my head on the ground. I look up and the last things I see are Tobias' deep blue eyes hovering over me.

* * *

**Holy crap guys. 20 chapters and over 100 reviews? You guys are amazing.**

**Just continue recommending songs for me and I'll use the ones I like in the next chapter, giving credit at the bottom to whose I chose. Thanks so much and keep up the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Four**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What do I do now? This is all my fault. "Tris? Can you hear me?" I gently shake her shoulders and she moans incoherently. Was that a yes? Oh god, theirs so much blood.

Okay, Tobias. You're no help in this state. You need to calm down and get your act together before you hurt her anymore. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Try not to have a panic attack. Breathe in, breathe out.

After a couple of deep breaths, I decide that it's now or never, I need to do something. I carefully pick her up and carry her over to the bathroom. I place her on the counter and force myself to look at her stab wound. I start to feel light headed when I catch sight of all the blood, but I force myself to continue on. What did you do when Marcus hurt you? I don't know- he never fucking stabbed me! Okay Tobias, you really need to calm down.

I grab our designated injury blanket and dampen it. I start to dab the excess blood away, but more keeps on coming out. For once, I'm glad that she's out cold because I can't even imagine the pain she must be going through right now. I rip off my shirt and tear off a strip from the bottom and tie it tightly around her waist. Apply pressure to the wound, that's a thing, right? Well, it's all I got so it better do something.

Her face doesn't look as bad, so I decide to do something with that after I finish with her hip. I wipe away the blood until the only thing that remains are two thin, red lines. She still looks like she's in a lot of pain, but I don't know what else I can do. Well, I could put some clothes on her. I've been so busy that I barely even noticed. I fish out an old tee shirt of mine and slide it over her head. It comes to her mid-thigh and I decide that it's probably better that she doesn't wear any pants. Anything tight on her hip would definitely not be good, right? It's killing me how clueless I am right now.

I carry her back to the bed and lie her down next to the wall. I position myself between her and the door, just in case Eric comes in and tries anything. Just the thought makes me shudder. "Tobias?"

Her usual sing-songy voice is weighed down with pain. "Don't worry baby. You're going to be okay." Right now, I don't know whom I'm trying to convince.

"Don't leave me."

"I would never. Get some sleep, you deserve it. I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise." I press my lips to her hair and stroke her back until her breathing evens out. Tobias, you have to get your shit together now. You've made two promises to this girl and theirs no way in hell that you're breaking either one.

I don't myself sleep at all that night, just in case Eric comes in. It's probably around 6 in the morning when Tris starts to stir. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Tris, don't lie to me. What can I do to help you?"

"Uhh, can you help me sit up?" I grab her outstretched hand and start to pull her up. I stop as soon as she winces. "Never mind, probably not the best idea."

"Here, let me check your bandage." I suggest, it probably needs changing.

"No, you don't have to do that. I can manage it myself."

"Tris, please. Just let me help you." She can't honestly expect that she's going to go through this alone, does she?

"Fine." She mumbles, obviously upset. Wait, is she still pissed at me about the whole not loving her thing?

"Tris, I'm so sorry about everything, but you need to know that I still love you and I will do anything I need to do to help you. I know you have a lot of other things on your mind right now, but do you think you could possibly forgive me for what's been going on between us the past few days? I swear to you that it will never happen again"

"Of course I forgive you, I just don't like not being able to do things myself."

She forgives me. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. "Okay, now I'm going to change your bandage. Tell me if it hurts too much." She gives me a curt nod as I raise up her shirt.

As soon as my hand grazes across the bandage, her fingernails start to dig into my shoulders. Frankly, I don't feel much better myself. The blood has seeped through and is much darker than it should be. I start to unwind it, and a gasp escapes my mouth before I can stop it. "That bad, huh?" Tris asks me, her voice shaky with pain.

"Ehh, I've seen worse." She must have detected my fallacy because she lets out a weak laugh. When I unwrap it, the skin around it looks even worse. It already looks infected, is that possible?

"Okay, this is going to hurt. If you need me to take a break, don't be afraid to tell me. Understand?" She nods and I get up to re-dampen the blanket. I add a microscopic amount of soap to it. I don't think it will do that much, but it makes me feel like I'm at least trying.

I walk back to her and bend down, making sure my eyes don't stray from her hip to prevent any further embarrassment for her. I start cleaning it, and her whole face contorts in pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Just get it over with as fast as you can." She manages to get out between gasps. I nod at her and quickly wipe the cut. The sight makes me want to be sick, but I contain myself for her sake. I make it as quick as possible, but still try to do a good job. I quickly wrap it back up with a new strip of shirt and give her a quick kiss on her forehead before I get up and start heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks me, her voice sounding even worse than before.

"I'm going to go make Eric's breakfast. There's no way I'm letting you get up and do it, so don't even try to stop me."

As much as it kills me to do it, I close the door before she can respond. If his breakfast is done by the usual time, maybe he won't come find Tris. Or, maybe he'll find out it's me in the kitchen and come hurt her while I'm out. No, he wouldn't do that. Push that thought out of your mind and just get back in there as soon as you can.

* * *

**Sorry, I lied. The song will be in the next chapter, I promise! But, I'll still include a new question this chapter, but you can still continue recommending songs.**

**I decided on a Divergent question today: What faction was Eric originally from?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Tris**

I've never been in this much pain before. It's been 3 days since the incident, and I'm starting to wish that I were dead. The only reason I'm holding on is Tobias. I know that if anything were to happen to me, he would give up hope entirely. Still, I feel awful for everything he's doing for me. He's taken on all the chores, and all the beatings, while I lie here doing nothing. He claims that I need my rest so I can heal quickly, but who is he trying to kid? We both know that I'm not getting out of here alive.

I hear the door open and I turn my head. Ouch, probably not the best idea of mine, a fresh surge of pain washes over me and my head falls back to the pillow. "Tris!" Tobias runs over to me, his face full of concern.

"I'm fine, I just need to remember to not move so quickly."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I reach up to touch his face and he winces as my fingers brush across his forehead. I look closely and see the beginnings of a fresh bruise. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Tobias…" What did Eric do to him this time?

"If you're allowed to say that you're fine, then so am I. Please, just focus on getting better." He gives me a weak smile and I try my best to return the favor. "Here, let's get you cleaned."

He bends over and wraps me up in a blanket before picking me up. I bite my lip to prevent the moans from escaping. He's trying to be gentle, but every slight movement makes my side turn to fire. He places me down on the chair he placed in the shower and starts to take off my clothes, but I stop him. "It's okay, I got it. I call you when I'm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go get some rest, you need it." He watches me hesitantly for a few moments, and then bends down to kiss my head before exiting the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so he can hear me.

Honestly, I'm surprised I've gone this long without letting him directly touch my skin. Ever since yesterday morning I've been burning up no doubt a result from the stab mark. I slowly take off my clothes, struggling every step of the way, and toss them outside the shower to put on later. I go to take off my bandage, but stop. Do I really want to see what's beneath it? Not really, the bandage itself makes me nauseous. The dark red bloodstain is surrounded by different shades of green and yellow, colors I didn't know the body was able to create.

I turn on the shower before unwinding it, hoping the loud roar would muffle any screams or gasps. Luckily, it worked. I take the bandage off and I quickly look away, a small scream escaping my locked lips. It was oozing various colors, even more than what seeped through the cloth.

I quickly clean the rest of my body, not even daring to come close to my hip. It's already infected, and I don't think theirs much I can do without proper medication. I turn off the shower and clothe myself before calling Tobias back in to carry me back to my bed.

Since Tobias is done with all the chores for the evening, I convince him to get some rest. I lie down next to him and try to get some as well. I must have dazed off because the next thing I know, I'm back in that room. This time, it's Tobias who Eric is pinning down under the knife. I try to run towards him, but my feet are glued to the ground. I start to scream, and the next thing I know, I'm back in my own room wrapped up in Tobias' arms.

"Shh, shh. You're all right. It was just a dream." He starts to rub my back to quell my trembling body, and the blanket slides off of me. I feel his ice cold hand touch my burning back, and he pulls back in surprise. "Shit, Tris. You're burning up. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Please, just go back to bed."

"Tris! You have to stop lying to me. How long has this been going on?" He puts his hand to my forehead as he gazes at me, waiting for my response.

I'm too weak to fight back on this, so I finally give in. "Since yesterday morning."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Tobias gets up and wets a cloth to put on my forehead. The cold water brings immediate relief to my throbbing head and I start to regret not telling him sooner. "Take off your bandage. I need to see it."

"No, you really don't." I try to protest, but he remains adamant.

"If you're not going to take it off, then I will. But it'll hurt a hell of a lot more if I take it off."

I carefully start to unwrap it, keeping my eyes on Tobias. I know there no bandage left when I see him gasp. "I told you that you wouldn't want to see it." I lower my hand to put the bandage on my bed, but it accidently brushes across my hip and an unbelievable pain surges through me. That, along with my throbbing head, cause me to start seeing black.

Tobias starts to wrap me back up as I lie there, shaking. Why can't I just black out already? Theirs no way I'll be able to fall asleep in this much pain. He finishes, and places my head in his lap. He starts stoking my hair, and then starts to sing to me.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I knew Tobias was a part of some famous band, but I never actually heard him sing. Damn, he was amazing!

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

His voice is filled with worry. This is why I didn't want to tell him anything. Now I have to deal with this pain along with my physical pain.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**

I don't know whether it's from the pain or from Tobias' lullaby, but my eyes start to feel heavy. I look up at Tobias as I fight to keep them open, and I'm met by his tear-stricken face. He smiles slightly as he continues singing, and I drift away in his arms, his melodic voice leading me into a dreamless sleep.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

* * *

**The song I used is called ****_The Reason _****by Hoobastank and was recommended to me by:**

**ShootingStar96**

**The answer to last week's question was Erudite. The winners are:**

**DivergentTributeTW**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Today I want to know whether you like Divergent questions, or random questions. Let me know in the reviews! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Four**

How could I have let this happen? It's been over a week since the incident, and I don't know how much longer Tris can go on. She's been out cold for over 48 hours, and her body seems hotter than ever, in a non-perverted way. She keeps shaking and trembling in her unconsciousness, but nothing I do can wake her up.

I hold a cup of water up to her lips, I can't let her get dehydrated on top of everything else. I gently tilt her head back and allow a slow stream pass through her lips. I've given up on trying to feed her. Even before she passed out, everything she ate would immediately come back up. "Come on, Tris, just open your eyes. Once again, theirs no response.

"Is that bitch awake yet?"

"Get out of here, Eric."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He slowly walks over and pinches her cheeks. I quickly slap his hands off of her.

"Don't lay another finger on her or I swear…"

"What? What will you do to me? Try anything funny and your little Tris here gets it. Remember what happened last time you acted out?"

He's right. There's nothing I can do. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit my two favorite people?" I glare at him. "Well, if you must know, I'm here to tell you some very important information. If our little whore over here doesn't get better soon, she has to go."

He better mean that he'll take her to a hospital. "What do you mean by go?"

"I'm not wasting anymore money on a vegetable. It's not like she can pleasure me in this state. Unless…." I stop him right there. Is he honestly considering raping her in this state?

"You will not touch her! Not when she's awake and most certainly not when she's out. What's wrong with you?"

"Easy there, tiger. You asked, and I told you. You should be thankful that I gave you a heads up and didn't just take her from under your nose. "

"I should be thankful that you fucking destroyed the only thing in my life that I care about?" My whole body is shaking. I will not let him take her. I promised her that I would get her out of here safe, and I intend to keep that promise.

"She has one day. I recommend you get off your lazy ass and do something to help her." He walks out of the room and slams the door behind him.

I want to kill him. I want him to suffer and die for what he's done. I instinctively tighten my grip around Tris, and she winces. "Tris, are you awake?"

Her eyes flutter open and a sigh of relief escapes me. Thank god, wait. Did she here Eric's threats. "How much did you hear."

"Enough." She croaks out. The sound of her weak voice sends shivers through my body.

"I'm not going to let that bastard kill you. You know that, right?"

"Tobias, please don't hurt yourself trying to save me. I'm not worth it." Every word she speaks is a struggle for her, and she's gasping for air after that short sentence.

"Don't say that! I'm not going to argue with you, but you can't stop me from doing everything in my abilities to protect you. You are worth it, love, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She gives me a weak smile and tries to raise her hand. It makes it a couple of inches above the ground before it starts shaking uncontrollably and falls back down. "Can you help me sit up?"

I nod and reach out to help her. As soon as her back leaves the ground, she starts coughing and wheezing. She leans over and all the water I've been force-feeding her comes back up. She falls back and starts moaning.

I run back to re-dampen the rag and press it up to her forehead. I'm pretty sure that I'm shaking just as bad as she is now. "Thank you." She mouths at me, her voice too weak to be heard.

"Anytime." I press my lips gently against hers, and quickly pull back. Even her lips are burning up. I look at her and she has already fallen back under. I stoke her sweaty, matted hair and know that theirs no way I'll be able to keep this promise.

I must have finally been able to get some sleep because the next thing I know, Eric is barging through the door. "Give her to me."

Tris' eyes shoot open in panic and I immediately stand in front of her. "No, she's awake. She's going to be fine and you're not coming anywhere near her."

"I'm sick and tired of your games. Just stand out of the way and let me finish what I started."

I step towards him, ready to attack, when he grabs my overly grown hair and throws me across the room. He rushes over to Tris and drags her by the arm. She screams out in pain and I quickly run to stop him.

I grab Tris' other arm and gently start to pull back, trying not to cause any further pain. "Tobias, it's fine. I love you and I'm so sorry." Her eyes fill with tears as she gasps out these words.

"I love you too, and I'm not letting him take you!"

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but I have shit to get done. Listen to your lady and just give up, Four." With that, Eric yanks her one last time and her arm escapes my grip. He throws her outside the room and quickly locks the door.

I fall to my knees, unable to process what just happened. I stay in that spot until I hear a gunshot a few moments later. Then, silence. Tris is gone, and it's all my fault. I curl up into fetal position and let the sobs wrack my body. I broke my promises to her, how can I live with myself. I can't. Next chance I get, I'm ending it.

Finally, after what seems like hours, I hear the door unlock. I stand up, ready to face death head on, when I see who stands, or rather kneels, behind the newly open door.

"Ready to get out of this hellhole?" Tris asks me with a grim smile, and then collapses in the hallway.

* * *

**I think this is my favorite cliffie yet! Mwahaha!**

**Anyways, most of you guys seem to like Divergent questions, so I'll mainly focus on them. Maybe I'll change later on in the story, you never know. So, I'm going away on Thursday, so I'll try to update at least once before the, and it will definitely be in Tris' POV. So, on to the question:**

**Who were Tris' two best friends in Abnegation?**

**See you later my pretty little readers, and don't forget to review/favorite/follow. Speaking of followers, I now have 50 of you guys and I can't be more thrilled. Thank you all so much and let's try and raise that number to 100!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Tris**

I thought sleeping was supposed to take away the pain. I guess I was misinformed then because if anything, this is worse. Every slight increases the flames that burn all over my body. I can't even tell where the pain's originating, whether it's my throbbing head or my anguishing hip. I hear distant talking, and I know it must be Tobias'. Poor Tobias, this can't be easy on him. I can't help but think he would be grateful if I just gave in to the darkness that's been threatening to overcome me for quite some time. All this pain and grief I must be causing him, it just adds to the list of pain.

_~flashback~_

_"No! No! Please, just get stay away from me!" Eric is slowly advancing towards me, and I've given up all hope on trying to appear strong around him. Sometime around when he raped me, stabbed me, and left me for dead I decided that I honestly no longer gave a shit about me. "Please." I whimper, shielding my face from him._

_"Tris, it's okay. It's just me here." I open my eyes to see Tobias hovering over me, his eyes brimming with tears. Right behind him I still see Eric's evil grin._

_"Tobias! He's right behind you! Please, Eric, just leave. Haven't you done enough?" I cower behind Tobias, knowing he can protect me._

_Tobias shoots a worried glance behind him, then looks back at me. "Tris, he's not here. It's just you and me, I promise."_

_"Bu-but?" I squeeze my eyes shut and open them to see that Eric disappeared. How did Tobias not see him? He was right there._

_I feel a cold hand on my forehead and Tobias bends down closer, his voice barely above a whisper. "Tris, it's the fever talking. I swear to you, you're safe. Get some sleep, I'm not leaving you."_

_~end flashback~_

A loud voice snaps me out of my comatose state. Pretty soon, I feel a pair of grimy hands on my cheeks, and somehow I know that they don't belong to my love.

"Don't lay another finger on her or I swear…" My heart warms when I hear that voice. I try to will my eyes to open, to let him know that I'm here, but they don't listen to me.

"What? What will you do to me? Try anything funny and your little Tris here gets it. Remember what happened last time you acted out?"

Tobias stays silent for a moment, and I want to tell him that in no way is this his fault, but I'm still paralyzed. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit my two favorite people? Well, if you must know, I'm here to tell you some very important information. If our little whore over here doesn't get better soon, she has to go." Go? Go where?

"What do you mean by go?" Tobias voices my thoughts, although I'm pretty sure that we both already know what Eric has in mind.

"I'm not wasting anymore money on a vegetable. It's not like she can pleasure me in this state. Unless…." My body stiffens. However, it doesn't surprise me that someone so sick would do something so twisted.

"You will not touch her! Not when she's awake and most certainly not when she's out. What's wrong with you?" Tobias, please, just stop sticking up for me. Don't you see that it's a lost cause?

"Easy there, tiger. You asked, and I told you. You should be thankful that I gave you a heads up and didn't just take her from under your nose. " No, please! At least let me say goodbye. I at least deserve that, don't I?

"I should be thankful that you fucking destroyed the only thing in my life that I care about?" Tobias, please. I don't want you to get hurt. I can feel you shaking, please don't do anything stupid. God dammit eyes, why won't you just listen to me? I need to see him!

"She has one day. I recommend you get off your lazy ass and do something to help her."

I hear the door slam shut and Tobias tightens his death grip around me. I wince, and I realize that I must finally be waking up. "Tris, are you awake?"

I feel my forehead dampen with sweat as I force my eyes open. That simple action exhausts me, but I'm not ready to go back to sleep, not yet at least.

"How much did you hear?" He asks me gently.

The whole goddamn thing! "Enough" I manage to croak out.

"I'm not going to let that bastard kill you. You know that, right?"

"Tobias, please don't hurt yourself trying to save me. I'm not worth it." Each word feels like a dagger stabbing at my throat, but he needs to hear this.

"Don't say that! I'm not going to argue with you, but you can't stop me from doing everything in my abilities to protect you. You are worth it, love, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I decide to drop it. If I only have one day left with my own personal god, I'm not going to spend it arguing.

"Can you help me sit up?" Maybe it will help me feel more awake. He helps me, and I immediately regret the decision. I feel the contents of my stomach, however few there were, start to rise back up my throat. I force myself over the side of our makeshift bed as they flood out of my throat. I fall back, moaning and gasping for air. Right now, Eric's offer doesn't sound half bad.

I feel Tobias press a damp cloth to my forehead, and I smile as it offers slight relief to my aching head. "Thank you." The words don't actually leave my mouth, but I'm pretty sure he gets the message.

"Anytime." He replies as he reaches down to kiss me. The kiss is short and unsatisfying, but I'm in no mood to complain. However slight it is, it's still a pleasant thing to fall asleep to.

"Give her to me." My eyes shoot open. Has it already been a day? No! I'm not ready yet to go yet. I feel a surge of adrenaline rush though me as I mentally prepare myself for what's about to come.

"No, she's awake. She's going to be fine and you're not coming anywhere near her." Tobias' voice is shaky, he's desperately failing at trying to remain calm.

"I'm sick and tired of your games. Just stand out of the way and let me finish what I started." He throws Tobias across the room by his hair and I wince as I hear him hit the floor. He then quickly walks towards me and grabs my arm. I scream out in pain and Tobias rushes back over to me, grabbing my other arm.

The adrenaline rushing through me helps dull the pain a bit, but barely enough to notice. This is it. I'm going to die and I still don't even know who I am. I look at Tobias, tears clouding my vision. This is it. "Tobias, it's fine. I love you and I'm so sorry."

"I love you too, and I'm not letting him take you!" I'm too weak to fight back, but I still try to shake my arm loose from him. I can't stand seeing him in this much pain, it's tearing me up inside.

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but I have shit to get done. Listen to your lady and just give up, Four." With one final yank, Eric pulls me out of the room.

He pulls my limp body down the hall and into the kitchen. He throws me on the counter and quickly undoes his pants. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I am, I just want to have a little fun first." Before I know it, he's on top of me, ripping my pants off my legs. I stifle a scream as the cold winter air hits my open wound. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. When will this end?

I close my eyes as he thrusts into me. He groans in pleasure as he pulls out and reenters my dry folds. His momentum pushes me against the kitchen wall, and I hear the tiles crack behind me, but I don't feel anything. Is it normal to be completely numb right before death? Does it make it easier? I hope so, because right now, it's the only thing keeping me together.

He finally pulls out and reaches to pull his pants back on, not even bothering with mine. Great, I'm going to die as a pantless nobody. He grabs a gun out of his pocket and releases the safety, holding it up to my chest from across the room. "Any last words?"

"Yea, rot in hell you son of a bitch." I sneer at him, still completely numb.

"Sure thing sweetie, I'll see you there." My eyes close as I hear him pull the trigger. Then, I feel something skim across my shoulder. Is this what death feels like?

I open my eyes quickly and see Eric grinning at me. My eyes shoot to my shoulder, and I see a thin line of blood. Behind me, there is a bullet hole in the wall. I wonder, could he possibly be that stupid?

Instantaneously, I slightly shift my body to cover the bullet hole, close my eyes, and clutch my hand to my shoulder. Maybe he'll think he killed me, I'm already barely breathing. I hear his sinister laugh and open my eyes a slit as he grabs a kitchen chair and sits down facing the small tv in the corner, his back to me.

My eyes dart around, trying to find something to fight back with. Then I see it, a kitchen knife. I slowly reach out to grab it, trying not to make any sound. I hold it up, trying to stop my tremendous shaking. I take a deep, silent breath and try to remember what Tobias taught me. I let myself go to the adrenaline that's pumping through my veins, and I release the knife.

I quickly close my eyes and don't open them until I hear a thud. I open them to see Eric lying face front of the ground, the knife lodged in his back. I jump off the counter and immediately fall to my knees in pain. Come on, Tris. Get up. You have to go save Tobias. You're free. Just get Tobias, and you'll be free.

I start towards the door when I realize that Eric still has the keys to our room. I take a step towards him, and slowly make my way over to him, my legs shaking uncontrollably. I reach him and fall back to my knees. Before I reach for the keys in his pocket, I swipe over his neck. I gasp when my fingers sense the steady pulse. I have to move quickly, before he wakes up. I grab the keys and quickly stand back up.

Okay, so that probably wasn't the best idea. My whole body collapses in pain. I clutch my stomach as I start to dry heave. Come on, Tris. Think of Tobias. You need to get to him. Just hold on until then.

I start to crawls towards the hallway, moving as quickly as I can without falling back to the ground. When I reach the hall, I use the wall to hoist myself up. I clutch to the wall for dear life as I start to stumble my way towards the door.

I make it about halfway before I collapse again, the adrenaline clearly having worn off. I try to lift myself back up, but I can't. Black starts to spot my vision, and I'm so tempted to give in, to let it all go. No, snap out of it! I slowly lift my arm and start dragging myself the rest of the way to the door.

When I finally reach it, I manage to bring myself back to my knees. My breath is staggering, and I'm shaking more than I ever had before. The blackness has almost completely clouded my vision by now, but I'm determined. I don't care if I die, I just need to get this door open.

I stumble with the lock, but soon enough I hear that ever familiar click. I gather all of my remaining strength and push onto the door. It opens and I'm greeted with a grief stricken Tobias. I give him my best smile and force out one last sentence before I finally let go. "Ready to get out of this hellhole?"

* * *

**So, this chapter is definitely my longest yet! I don't think I'll be able to upload for almost 2 weeks, so I thought that I owed it to you guys. If I get 5 more followers before Thursday, I'll try my best to upload the next chapter, so there's a little incentive for you!**

**The answer to the last question was: Susan and Robert. I knew they weren't exactly friends, but they were the closest thing to friends that you could get in abnegation. The first people to get it were:**

**guest**

**Fantastical Fandoms**

**Fandomgirl7**

**If you guys comment as a guest and still want a shoutout, please leave me a name in your review telling me what you want me to call you (thanks for the great idea JD!)**

**Here is today's question:**

**How does Tori know about divergents?**

**Have a great holidays in case I don't write again. Have another glass of eggnog on me!**


	26. Author's Note 2

**Sorry, no new chapter today buy I just wanted to clear a few things up. I just came back from a family vacation where I had no internet which is why I haven't updated recently. I'm 99% sure that I will post the next chapter tomorrow so just hang in there guys! Once again, I'm really sorry and I hope you all had a great holiday break!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Four**

I rush over to Tris as she collapses in the hallway. I quickly glance over her. Besides the blood on her shoulder, bruises are starting to form all over her frail body, and her pants are nowhere to be found. How could I let this happen to her again? How could someone do this to a girl on her deathbed?

I quickly push my thoughts away as I bend down to pick her up. I breathe out a sigh of relief when I see that her eyes are still open. "Tris, what happened?"

She mumbles incoherently, but her eyes are full of panic. "Where's Eric?" I ask her while gently lifting her up. I hold back a sob when I feel how hot her body still is and how much it's shaking against me.

She mumbles a bit more before her eyes glance towards the kitchen. "Okay, just hold on to me. I'm gonna get us out of here." I reassure her. Before leaving the room, I quickly wrap her up in a couple blankets, not wanting her to get even sicker than she already is.

I walk to the kitchen slowly, careful not to unnecessarily jostle Tris and cause her more pain. In the long walk, I wonder about all the noise I've heard. The gunshot, was that by Tris or Eric? Tris is bleeding, but I don't see any visible bullet holes. Oh please just let that bastard be dead.

When I get to the kitchen, I immediately see Eric lying on the floor, a knife sticking out of back. After getting over the initial shock, I feel a sense of pride knowing that my girl did this to him. "Tris, I'm gonna put you down for a second, okay?"

"No! Please don't leave me!" She cries and my heart breaks.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not leaving. I'm just going to put you down while I go check to see what's going on with Eric. I promise, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"He's going to kill me. Please, don't leave me alone with him." Her grasp on my shirt tightens and I know that theirs no way in hell that I can let go of her.

"Okay, love. I'm not leaving. He's never going to hurt you ever again." I press my lips to her forehead as I start my way over to him.

When I get about 5 feet away, I hear Eric start to groan and I immediately shield Tris from him. How is he not dead? He has a bloody knife sticking out of his back for goodness sake. Okay, we need to get out of here. Now. Who knows how long until he wakes up completely. I quickly glance towards the pantry, debating whether or not I should take some food with us when I hear him groan again. Guess that's a no, then. "Tris, it's time for us to leave. I'll try to be as gentle as possible, but tell me if I'm hurting you. Can you do that?"

"Mmhh" I'm taking that as a yes.

I clutch Tris closer to my body and I break into a full out sprint towards the door. I jumble with the keys that I took from Tris, but sure enough, the door finally swings open. I take one quick look back before I step outside and see the sun for the first time in months.

The wide grin that defined my face quickly fell when I looked around. Trees surrounded us, and there wasn't a car in sight. I see a small path into the dense woods, and decide that's my best bet. I shut the door behind us, and start walk at a fast pace towards the trees. I would run, but knowing me I would probably fall and I couldn't risk that with such delicate cargo.

After walking for a little bit through the trees, I bump into a root sticking out of the ground and Tris cries out in pain. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Fine." She mumbles as I brush her sweaty hair off her forehead. She's shaking even harder now and I can tell that she's struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Stay with me a little longer, love." She can't close her eyes, not yet. Who knows what would happen if she did. No. I promised I would get her out of there safely.

"It hurts." She says her head lolling to the side.

"I know it does, but look around. We're free. We're going to go find our families and we'll live happily ever after."

"No family. So tired." Her words are all slurred together and I know she's not going to be able to hang on too much longer.

"Tris, don't say you have no family. Even if you don't have any parents, I'm still your family. I'm not leaving you. Ever."

"Love you." She murmurs, her eyes almost completely shut.

"I love you too." I kiss her nose and stare at her face a little too long, almost walking into a tree. I guide my feet back to the path and quicken my pace. I look off into the distance and see the slight outline of a road. I break out into a run. "We're almost there, just a little longer."

I look down and see that Tris is sound asleep in my arms. "Tris? Wake up, look over there." No reply. I try shaking her. "Come on, baby. Please." Still nothing. She's stopped shaking and her heart is beating way too fast, I don't need to be a doctor to know that. "Please, Tris. I can't do this without you." I beg, but there's still not response.

I reach the road and look around. Not a car in sight. This can't be happening. I tighten the blanket around Tris and fall to my knees, my exhaustion starting to take over. Which way should I go? Come on Tobias, think. Tris was the one who got us out of the hell-ridden place. The least you can do is bring her to safety. You are not dying out here and you are certainly not gonna let Tris die so get your lazy ass off the ground and figure out a plan!

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me during my extended break, you guys are awesome! I just passed the 60 follows mark and I couldn't be more excited. Let's try to get that number to 100, so please follow if you enjoy what you're reading, it really means a lot to me!**

**Anyways, time for the answer to last chapter's question. Tori knew about divergents because her brother, George, was one. The winners were: **

**123hereigo456**

**Arielle007**

**Fantastical Fandoms**

**Today's question is: What modern day city does Divergent take place in?**

**Keep up the reviews and I'll either update tomorrow or the next day. Happy holiday!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Four**

When the sun starts to set, I know that it's time for a break. Has it only been a day since we got out? It seems like it's been months. No, I have to keep going, I have to get Tris to safety. No, Tobias, you're no use to her if you're dead on your feet. It doesn't matter, what if she doesn't last the night? Just stay by the road, maybe a car will pass by and they could help us.

Wow, I must be losing it if I've resorted to arguing with myself. My throat burns and I instantly regret not bringing any food or water with us. Well, what's done is done and theirs no way I'm going back to the house to find some.

I sit down and cradle Tris to my chest. She's shaking again, and her breaths are short and shallow. "Please, if you can hear me, tell me! Just squeeze my hand or something, just please be okay." I beg her, but nothing happens. Her skin's still hot and feverish and I quickly take off my limp jacket to rest over her, trying to sweat off a fever is definitely a thing, right? It has to be, because how else am I supposed to help her in the middle of nowhere. Gah! I've never felt so helpless in my life.

As soon as the sun disappears in the horizon, the temperature quickly drops. I look at the frail girl lying in my lap and consider taking my jacket back. I mentally slap myself, how could that thought even cross your mind you jackass! Instead, I hold her closer to me, hoping to share some of her body heat. I remember learning that in health class, we spent weeks learning on how to survive in the wilderness. I try to think more about what my teacher told us, but my throbbing head keeps distracting me. No, you're not getting sick. Maybe a short nap could help. Tobias! Stop being such an idiot! What if you fall asleep and a car comes by? How could you live with yourself if you missed out on your one chance of survival because you wanted to take a nap! My growling stomach brings me back to reality. When was the last time I ate? It must have been a couple of days, I honestly can't remember.

It wouldn't hurt if I lied down next to Tris, as long as I stayed awake, right? I mean, I have been carrying her around all day and my body aches all over. Yes, as long as I keep Tris in my arms at all times, nothing bad could happen.

I lie down facing the road with my arms wrapped protectively around Tris. I press my lips against her forehead. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Geez, man, you really have to stop making so many empty promises to this girl.

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. My first thought is that Eric found us, that he's going to take us back and I immediately jump up. I'm surprised when my eyes are temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight, how long was I out?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A kind voice tells me. I look closer and I see a lady with long, black hair. Thank god, she is definitely not Eric. "Are you okay?"

I go to answer, but my mouth fails me. What if she's working for him? How do I know she isn't going to finish the job Eric started? She reaches out her hand and I cower back. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt either one of you." She reassures me, and then her eyes widen in realization. "Wait, I've seen you before! Your face is all over the news! You're Four, aren't you?"

I stare at her a moment, my mouth gaping. She's knows who I am, she's going to take us home. "Y-yes." I stammer, my voice dry and crackling. Then, I remember Tris still unconscious in my arms. I hold her out a little bit, presenting her to the woman. "Please, help her."

"Of course." She replies as she whips out a phone. I don't pay much attention as she talks to the dispatcher on the other end. "Four, the EMTs want to know her name." She notions towards Tris.

"Tris."

"Tris…"

"I don't know anything else. She has no memory. That's what he said her name was."

She talks a little more on the phone as I fall to the ground, my knees giving out under our combined weight.

The lady gets off the phone and rushes back next to us. "They'll be here soon. Do you want to wait in my car? It's a lot warmer in there."

I'm a little hesitant, but I follow her. We get in her pickup and she cranks the heat all the way up. She drapes a blanket around my shoulders and I start to shrug it off when she stops me. "I know you're concerned, but you need it more. You're lips are turning blue, darling." I'm too weak to argue, and I could honestly use it. I can barely feel my hands as it is. "I'm Tori by the way." She tells me.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"About an hour outside of Chicago. You're lucky I came by, not many people come down this old road."

"Thank you." I respond, and I truly mean it. We did it. We're safe. Tris is safe. She just has to keep fighting until the ambulance comes and then it's all downhill from there.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a great 2013 and an even better 2014! I can't believe that I'm only 2 away from 200 reviews. I read each one of them and the things that you write really make my day and encourage my to write more often do thank you so much!**

**The answer to ch 25's question was: Chicago. The winners were:**

**Arielle007**

**forevrluvsports**

**Alexis Marie Bulleit**

**Today's question is: What faction was Tori originally from?**

**See you guys soon with the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Woah, an A/N at the beginning? Crazy.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that I am not a doctor and a lot of the medical things I right will most likely not be accurate, so don't hate me or be nasty in the reviews. See you at the bottom ;)**

* * *

**Four**

I must have dozed off again because the next thing I know, sirens are wailing right outside the window. I open the door and carefully walk out, Tris still wrapped in my arms. A pair of EMTs come rushing over to me with a gurney for Tris. I instinctively hold her closer to me, what if they're going to hurt her more? I can't trust them, I can' trust anyone.

As if reading my mind, one of them responds to me. "You can trust us, we're not going to hurt her. Please just let us look at her, she really needs the help." I look down at the near-lifeless bundle in my hands and reluctantly place her on the gurney. They're right, she needs to get help if she wants to live.

They load her into the ambulance and I go to follow until I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. I immediately shrink to my knees, thinking that Eric has found us, and my body starts to shake. I feel a blanket being put around my shoulders and I hesitantly look up, why would Eric do something nice to me? Instead of the harsh, pierced face I was expecting, my eyes are met with the concerned face of a cop. "I'm sorry," he tells me, "I didn't mean to startle you."

I hear the doors of the ambulance close and I jump to my feet. "What's going on? Where are you taking her?"

"Shh, calm down son. She's going to the hospital. You'll be there soon, but now you have to follow me." He leads me over to another gurney and pats down, motioning for me to take a seat.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need any help, I just need to see Tris. Please, just let me see her." I try to act strong, but it takes everything in me to not break down in tears, let alone put on my brave façade.

"I promise, you can see her in a little bit, but right now you need help." The man motions over a couple of EMTs. "You seem to be going into shock and you are obviously very malnourished and dehydrated."

Before I can protest, an oxygen mask is placed over my mouth and strapped behind my ears. I start to fight against it, but I know theirs no hope. "If you keep fighting it, I'm going to have no choice but sedate you," the nurse tells me. I give up my struggles and let them wheel me into the ambulance.

In the ambulance, they hook me up to all sorts of wires and poke me with all types of needles. I recognize that they're trying to talk to me, but I don't process what they're saying, I'm too far gone. After a couple minutes of being constantly prodded and jabbed at, I let the heaviness of my eyes take over and I fall into a restless nightmare.

I walk into Tris' hospital room to see a doctor leaning over her, a shockingly large syringe in his hand. He turns to look at me and slowly removes the face mask to reveal Eric's face. I try to run over to help, but I'm frozen in fear.

I jolt awake and it takes a couple of moments for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. I look around to see my body connected to a bunch of wires that are attached to different machinery all around the room. Right behind my bed, I see a large button with the words 'call button' on it, and decide to press it.

Almost immediately, a nurse comes rushing in. "Oh, I see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where's Tris?"

She walks to the foot of my bed and picks up the clipboard. "According to these charts, you are certainly not fine. I'm sorry, but I can't let you out of this room until you get these numbers up."

"Can you at least tell me how she is?" I ask her in defeat.

She studies my face for a moment before sighing. "I'll go send her doctor into your room. Any questions for me before I go?"

"Yea, how long was I out?"

"Only a couple of hours. Your family has been notified and is on the way. Unfortunately, we have not been able to find any of Tris' family, do you know anything that could help us?"

I shake my head. "Does that mean she's not awake yet?"

"I'll go get her doctor." She simply responds, and turns towards the door.

As I wait for her doctor, I let my mid wander. Is she okay? Am I okay? What's going on? How can I trust these people to help us after everything I've been through?

I hear the door open, then all of a sudden I feel myself being transported back to my room, a shaking Tris cowering underneath me. Eric barges into the room and starts yelling at us. The whole scene seems strangely familiar, like it's a dream, but it feels so real.

Eric opens his mouth to yell at us again, but a different voice escapes his lips. "Calm down, Four. You're in the hospital, just open your eyes." I stare at Eric in confusion, why is he saying these things? "You're having a panic attack. Just calm your heart rate down and open your eyes."

I force my eyes open and sure enough, find myself back in the hospital. "Are you okay?" A doctor asks me.

"I think so, what happened?"

"You had a panic attack. Don't worry; they're very common after a traumatic incident. Do you have any idea of what triggered it?"

"When I heard the door opened, it felt like I was back ther-"

"Say no more." The doctor responds, and relief floods through me as I realize that I was in no shape to talk about what happened yet.

"Are you Tris' doctor?"

"Yes, my name's Will. Nice to meet you."

Nice to meet you? Is this guy serious? The love of my life is in life-threatening danger and this guy is trying small talk? "How's Tris? What's wrong with her? When can I see her?"

"Slow down, one question at a time." He pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Tris is currently in a coma in ICU. She has several broken bones, minor head trauma, severe blood loss, most likely from the infected stab wound on her hip, but most importantly, she has a dangerously high temperature. We are trying hard to stabilize her, but their isn't much we can do until we get that fever down."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I can't promise anything yet, but I assure you that we're doing everything we can."

"When can I see her?"

"With her current immune system, we don't want to allow anyone to see her. We can't risk any other infections entering her body."

"That's complete bullshit!" I yell, "I've been with Tris day and night for god knows how long and she hasn't caught any disease from me!"

"Four, you have to calm down. You're heart rate is getting way too fast for your current state."

"Fuck my heart rate! I need to see Tris! I promised that I would keep her safe!" I start tearing at the various needles in my body, barely flinching at the pain I feel. Dr. Will starts to restrain me, but I struggle against his grip.

"You really need to calm down." I don't calm down. After everything we've been through together, do they honestly expect me to give up without a fight?

Out of my peripheral, I see Dr. Will pull out a syringe from one of his pockets. I feel him press it down into my arm and the cool liquid starts spreading through my veins. I feel my limbs get heavy and before I can stop it, my eyelids drop and the darkness engulfs me.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been incredibly busy between studying for exams and working. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for the delay.**

**The answer is: Erudite.**

**The winners are:**

**Alexis Marie Bulleit**

**aquapurple1999**

**Arielle007**

**Today's question is: How old was Tris when she transferred to Dauntless?**

**Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Four**

"Holy shit, man. You look terrible." A finger jabbing in to the side of my face jolts me from my restless sleep. I instinctively flinch away before opening my eyes, pictures of Eric flooding my mind.

"Good job, doofus," another voice sneers. "We've been here all of 5 minutes and you've already managed to scare him off."

Wait, those voices sound familiar. I tell my eyes to open, but they refuse to listen. "Come on, man. I know you're awake." The first voice says again. "I know that you're dying to see the one person you missed the most."

"Come on, show a little respect, would ya?" the other voice says as hear a thwacking noise, like someone just got hit in the head. Calm down, Tobias. That hitting was not done by Eric and you know it. Just open your eyes and see for yourself who these people are.

I finally force my eyes to open and they're met by two familiar faces. I let out a weak smile as I push myself up into a sitting position. "Hey Uriah, Zeke."

"And the Mighty Four awakes!" Uriah cries as he bows down to me.

Zeke's face breaks into a huge grin as he says, "Great to see you, buddy. We really missed you."

Leave it to the Pedrad brothers to cheer me up after the year I've had. I can't wait until Tris meets them. Wait! I start to jump out of bed and Zeke rushes over to restrain me. "Hold up! We just got you back, we're not ready to lose you again."

"Tris. Where is she?" I spit out.

"That chic you came in with? She's still in the ICU." Uriah replies.

"Help me get out of this room, guys. I need to see her."

Zeke doesn't loosen his grip as he turns to speak to me. "I don't know what's going on between you two after what you've been through, but I do know that there's no way in hell that you're getting out of this bed. Doctor's orders."

I fall back in defeat. "Can one of you at least go find out how she is?"

"Whatever you want, bro." Uriah tells me as he turns to leave. "I'll be back in a couple minutes. Try and stay out of trouble while I'm gone, would ya?"

"I got him. Just go check on that girl before Four here has a heart attack." Zeke replies, finally loosening his death grip on me.

As soon as the door shuts, Zeke stands up and takes his place back on the chair next to my bed. "You're mom's on the way. I don't think you're dad's coming though…"

"Good." I cut him off. I'm certainly not in the mood to deal with that asswipe today.

"Dude, you don't have to answer this, but what happened?"

I hesitated slightly before answering. How much could I share without completely freaking out? Could I tell him about Tris? My whole body shudders just thinking about what happened. "I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything."

"No, it's fine." I take a deep breath before continuing. "For me, it honestly wasn't that bad. For some reason, he only attacked me if I egged him on. Tris was the one who got the bad end of the stick."

"What's the deal with her? Are you two a thing or something?"

"I think so. All I know is that I would do anything I could to protect her, and I failed her." I bow my head in self disgust.

"What do you mean 'failed her'?" Zeke asks me. "You got her here to the hospital before it was too late, didn't you?"

"Yea, but she's the one who got us out of that house, Zeke! I sat in our room doing nothing while that bastard was trying to kill her! It's my fault she's on her deathbed in the first place! I couldn't protect her…" My voice was cut off by a sob threatening to escape my lips. I tried to hold it back, only resulting in my body starting to dry heave.

Zeke places his hand on my trembling shoulder, a small gesture of comfort. "Unless you were the one who physically beat her to a pulp, this is not your fault. No man should ever be put in that position, but from what I just heard, you did a pretty damn good job. Because of you, that Tris girl is still alive. God knows what would have happened if she had to wander around that road by herself. No stop your moping before Uriah gets back in here and you'll never hear the end of it."

"Thanks." What more can I say? No matter how he puts it, it's still my fault. It's not entirely my fault, Zeke helped me see that, but it's still hugely my fault nonetheless. I decide to just lay there and stare at the ceiling until Uriah comes back with hopefully good news about Tris.

Uriah comes back about 10 minutes later. "How is she?" I blurt out the second he walks through the door.

"Woah, chill a second, man. Let me at least sit down." I wait patiently as he makes his way back to his seat, each second bringing a new infinite amount of pain to my already aching body. "She's still out cold, but they've managed to bring her temperature down to 105." I gulp. I thought 105 was a dangerously high temperature, I don't even want to know what it was before. "Anyways, Dr. Will said that if nothing bad happens, you can probably go visit her in the morning."

"Are you serious?" I jolt right back up to my sitting position before Zeke pushes me right back down.

"Only if nothing bad happens, to yourself included! Now lie back down before you screw everything up!"

"Thanks, Uriah. Were you able to see her?"

"Right now they're not letting anyone in the room, the doctor told me all of this in the waiting room."

Zeke stands up from his seat and turns towards the door. "I'm gonna go get us a pizza. Any requests?"

My stomach growls at the mention of food. How long has it been since I last ate? Wait, how long has it been since I had pizza? Wow, it's actually been months, I'm pretty sure that's some sort of crime. "I'm up for anything, as long as it's greasy and filled with meat"

"Sure thing. I'll be back soon. Uriah, don't let him do anything stupid."

"No promises." Uriah replies with a grin. God, I've missed these two.

Zeke leaves and Uriah reaches over to the tv remote next to my bed and flips on ESPN. Glad he's not pestering me into talking about anything, I let my mind drift back into the calming waves of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but I really wanted to bring Uriah and Zeke into the story, so here you go! Thanks everyone for the great reviews, you guys really inspire me to update a lot faster. My goal is to break 250 reviews with this chapter (currently at 237). I hope you enjoy!**

**Tris transferred into Dauntless at 16. The winners were:**

**DauntlessInsanity**

**IHaveNoIdeaForAUsername**

**Hi**

**Today's question is: What colors represented each faction?**

**See you soon!**


End file.
